Escaping From Pain to walk into Love
by The New Taisho Woman
Summary: OK guys, this is my first KougaXKagome multi-chapter story! This means no InuKag-ness! It will be rated M for future lemons, so you have been WARNED! Just so you know, the jewel isn't complete- so Naraku's still here, and Kagome won't stay human for long! Plus, Kagome is more than she seems...
1. Chapter 1: The Last Straw

Escape- a Koga-Kagome Story

Chapter 1: The last straw

"SIT!" *WAPAM* Sango sighed and looked at Inuyasha in faux pity. Kagome stood over him, her finger pointing where the hanyou's face was before her command made him kiss the dirt. "Whu te hnll wuz hat fawr?" In face-planted-hanyou: "What the hell was that for?" Kagome narrowed her eyes into slimmer slits. "BECAUSE, Inuyasha. You once again took advantage of my feelings just to go and slap them in my face! I swear, why I even put up with you, you jerk!" She shouted at him, stalking away with a small Shippo on her shoulders. Miroku walked to him and helped to lift him out of his small crater. "Kagome-san does have a point, Inuyasha. This past week she has been very lenient with you, and you still push your boundaries. This act was definitely the last straw." He reasoned looking at him the way a father does his son after he just got in trouble with his mother. Sango nodded and stood up. "I'm going after Kagome-chan. I'm sure she's at the nearest hot spring." Inuyasha simply glared at the two and snapped his head away. "Keh." He scoffed.

Sango took her leave and soon came across the hot spring, which was father than she preferred. What had her worried even more was the fact that Kagome wasn't there, but her clothes were. "Kagome-chan? Are you around here?" Sango called and waited, but she got nothing. "Kagome-chan, it's Sango. Please answer me, Kagome-chan!" She called, a little louder and a scared tone in her voice. Once again all she got was silence. Sango picked up the miko's clothes and searched the spring, and the surrounding trees for any sign of her pissed off friend –and Shippo- she noticed. After looking around a very large rock she found them. Kagome asleep on a rock and Shippo cradled amongst some smaller ones nearby. Sango sighed in relief and stripped, walking slowly into the hot water to get used to the temperature. She waded over to Kagome and gently roused her awake. "Kagome-chan?" Said girl cracked her eyes open a sliver and jumped. "Oh!" "It's okay Kagome-chan, it is just me." Sango soothed, holding her hands up.

Kagome relaxed a few degrees, and then looked sharply to her left, not saying anything. Sango sighed and rested her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I know Inuyasha can be an ass as well as an insensitive jerk, but you should've known that once everything goes well for a while, **something **was going to go awry, right?" Sango asked, looking at Kagome expectantly. Kagome sighed, she was expecting Inuyasha to betray her weakened trust and go after Kikyo, but she always hoped that he wouldn't. "Just this once, I really thought that he wasn't going to leave us and go after her any more. I guess I had this coming." She lowered her head in shame. "How could I have been this foolish, Sango-chan? How could I have been so naïve as to see that he truly doesn't love me in that way, or hardly at all? I need to let go of him, and move to someone who won't make me feel so lost and alone."

Sango tilted her head. "You mean…you're going with him?" She asked, hoping that wasn't the case, and hoping it was. Kagome nodded, lathering the soap and rubbing it along her body to cleanse herself of the dirt and sweat and blood. "I'm going with Koga-kun. I'm sure he doesn't deserve the pain of having to wait for me, and now I'm finally going to accept. If you want, you can come with me, Sango-chan." Sango looked at her friend, who was washing Shippo. Would she really leave them, just to get away from one person? A few tears rolled down as she realized Kagome was serious. Well, if Kagome was leaving, than so was she. Kagome was the closest thing to a sister- a friend as she ever had. She wasn't going to lose her because of one person. "I'm going with you, Kagome-chan." Sango said after a pause. Kagome nodded and rinsed off. "I'm going tonight; I don't want to stall any longer than what it'll take to reach his den."

"Alright." The two rinsed off and redressed, walking hand-in-hand back to camp, a dozing Shippo snuggling into Kagome's neck from his seat on her shoulder. When they arrived, Miroku and Inuyasha were stoking the fire, sharing a light conversation. "Bouzo how's the fire?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, not scenting the girls –who were hiding behind a few trees and bushes. Miroku gave a face of annoyance at him before looking back into the fire. "It's at the right peak and heat for dinner to be made. Inuyasha, I may be a bit of a Lech, but please cease in calling me a bouzo. It insults my cause." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, ignoring him. Kagome sighed and pointed at the scene just that just happened. "See what I mean Sango-chan? This is why I can't stay anymore." Kagome whispered. Sango nodded and the two girls stepped into view. Inuyasha immediately burst on Kagome. "Oy wench, what took you two so long? We gotta eat you know!" Kagome sighed and looked at Sango- who nodded. "No Inuyasha, you gotta eat. Sango-chan and I are leaving." She said strongly. Inuyasha sputtered. "What… did you just say?" He sneered darkly. Sango stood up then. "Kagome-chan has put up with up with your brashness and crappy acts towards us too long. She and I are going to take up Kouga's offer." Miroku seemed confused, and then Shippo popped from his sleep. "Me too! You're too mean Inuyasha!" he chirped before falling back to sleep. Inuyasha seemed hurt, broken. Kagome couldn't take the look on his face and leaped into his arms, tears flowing out. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. But…I just can't. You have to understand that I'm not leaving because of what you are, but how you act towards us. You don't treat us like people anymore, just pets or pests that you haul around for the sake of having something to bark at. I won't stand for it any longer." She whispered against him, pulling back to look deeply into his golden eyes.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, taking in all that was said. Then he hung his head low in shame. "If you wish it, then you may leave. Just please, don't forget me. I know I won't forget you. I'm sorry as well." He answered. Kagome closed her eyes and hugged him more. "Never Inuyasha. I'll visit when the jewel is complete and Naraku is destroyed." She hugged him again and then walked to a hill, stretching her aura to look for the signs of a certain band of ookami demons. She found the familiar aura a few miles to the east, and sent a blast of her scent to that direction, knowing he caught it when the aura suddenly turned and headed in her direction. After that she silently sat down and began to make the usual ramen soup with fish. Miroku swallowed his mouth full and then decided to tag along with Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha simply nodded, his eyes revealing that he was officially cut off from them. He rose to 'take a walk' that night, but never returned. Kagome knew what he had done, and cried herself to sleep that night, feeling the most guilty for Inuyasha's act and pain. "It-it's for the best Kagome. For the best." She told herself in reassurance. Somehow that didn't seem to help and made her cry more. The morning brought about a new day, and new changes. Kagome awoke to see a pair of pupil less icy blue eyes that she knew. "Kouga-kun?" she asked tiredly. The eyes backed away to reveal the face of Kouga and his two pack mates: Ginta and Hakkaku, along with three actual wolves.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagome. Where's that Inukuso?" Kouga asked, sitting much Inuyasha would and tilting his head to the side. Kagome sighed and hid her head in her knees. "It's my entire fault, Kouga-kun. My entire fault!" She wailed. "He- he committed seppuku last night because we- we- were going to hunt Naraku with you!" Kouga was silent, and two different emotions were battling inside him. One: complete and utter joy. Kagome finally decided that he was better to be with and was going to stay with him, and that Inukuso was finally out of the picture. Two: pain. He didn't like when his beloved Kagome was in pain, emotionally of physically, and right now he was quite sure it was both. He knew that Kagome would mourn, but he wasn't expecting for Inuyasha to do seppuku just because she chose himself instead of him. Ah well, it was time to take care of sad Kagome, not dawdle on Inuyasha. Kouga pulled Kagome to him, stroking her back and hair. "S'ok Kagome. I'm sorry for you. However, I'm glad that you decided to stick with me." Kagome sniffled and pulled away, nodding. "You're welcome. I just…couldn't live with the way he treated us anymore. Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, and Shippo-chan are coming with me. Is that ok?" Kagome asked, her eyes pleading for Kouga to agree, not daring to think of the pain she would feel if she left her friends.

Kouga sensed this, and nodded, giving a genuine smile and winking. "Hai, I couldn't leave you friends without you. I already know how it feels to be without the greatest woman on earth." He flirted. Kagome blushed, and –on instinct- shouted 'osuwari'. The others looked at her funny, and a few tears streaked the miko's face. "Sorry, Inuyasha always interferes here, and the command was instinctual." She whispered, standing up and brushing invisible dirt off of her skirt. Kouga stood up as well and waved it off. "No worries. Come on, let's get going." He ordered. Kagome twiddled with her thumbs. "Wait, Kouga-kun. There's a few things I've been keeping from you."

END OF CHAPTER 1! MUHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFY!

You know, I was at first going to make this a one shot, but then I was like "Neh, Ima make this a full blown multi-chappie. I'm not in the mood to make another one shot, so eh…" And this was born! Heh. Sango-chan, take us out while I go and beat up Inukuso for taking the last ramen cup! ^goes to find Inuyasha^

Sango: Oy, I feel sorry for Inuyasha. Anyways peeps, review review review pretty pleahze! Thnx a bunchies!


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

Escape- a Koga-Kagome Story

Chapter 2: I'm Not from Here

Kagome's POV 

I stood there in front of everyone, trying to find a reasonable way to voice my confession. I never really had to explain this with Inuyasha- being that he kinda found it out himself, but to do this with Kouga…I was suddenly at a loss for words. * No better way than the truth, right?* I thought, taking a deep breathe. "Kouga…" I began. He nodded his bright blue eyes curious as to what I would say. "I'm not really from…here." I said. He tilted his head. "So you're not Japanese?" he asked, not getting the special hint like I guessed. Sango came and helped me explain. "No…I mean yes. I am Japanese, but I come from…a different time. A different place, but still in Japan. Basically, I come from the future." I replied, getting the worst out. Kouga was silent, looking hard at the ground, and making weird faces. "I get it now! Like when Inukuso and you have fights about how you wanted to go *home* and he would blabber about how you *go through well too much*?" he asked. I nodded, well, that made explaining how I go from here to there easy. "Yes, I go through the Bone-Eater's well to get from here and back to my home on the other side." Kouga nodded, and seemed to already know this. "That's why Kagome-chan always wears this odd clothing. In her time- 500 years into the future where there are no demons or mikos- this is normal clothing. In fact this is what she would wear to school." Sango explained. Miroku nodded.

Kouga smiled. "I see, no wonder you were so intelligent and magical, Kagome. I always figured you were some super-human being in a human guise, but now I see that in a way, you really are. I'm perfectly fine with you going home and back through this well you use. I don't see you any different now that you have told me. If that is all, then let us get going." He announced. I gave a heavy sigh of relief and gave him a quick hug. "Arigato, Kouga-kun." I whispered. Kouga gladly reciprocated my hug and looked down at me with those icy blue, nearly pupil less eyes. "You're welcome, but what for?" He asked. I gave a short smile. "For so readily understanding and accepting this. I was so worried that you would reject us- or forbid from going back once I told you." I answered. Kouga seemed a tad bit shocked. "Never Kagome, I will never forbid you to go and see your kin. I understand that they are just as important to you as you are to them and I would never…" He took a deep breath to stop himself from going into a rant. "It's perfectly fine with me, just as long as you come back, that's all I need." He finished. I blinked, hugging him tighter. If only Inuyasha would be this flexible and understanding…my heart clenched at the thought of him. I trembled in Kouga's arms. Why did he have to leave us like that? It was right after I told him that I would visit when this was all over! Did he really not want me to leave him, or did he decide that that was his cue to go with…. Tears began to fall rapidly from my eyes as I thought of reasons why Inuyasha would give up on us…on defeating Naraku. That technically meant that he had betrayed his promise to Kikyo for defeating Naraku to avenge her, to avenge them. And he broke his promise to always protect and be there for me…I collapsed, Kouga being the only thing keeping me standing. "Inu…yasha. Why? Why would you destroy your honor and betray us like this…why oh why did you have to leave?" I sobbed quietly, yet it loud enough for it to be heard by the others. Kouga lifted me bridal style and cuddle me close to his chest, the chest armor he wore becoming warm from my body heat and somehow making me drowsy.

Before I fell asleep I felt the first few steps of Kouga and heard the steps of the others as we all left eastward, leaving the painful place that I would never be able to erase from my mind, nor would I forget the look of pain and rejection on his face from last night. More tears came as I slept, and I always could feel- in my semi-conscious state- Kouga-kun holding me tighter and soothing me…I could always count on him now to keep me protected from myself, and from the world.

OK GUYS! THAT'S THE END OF CHAPPIE TWO! Thanks to these peeps for reviewing:  
>1) Raven2010<br>2) Animeloverkk6  
>Darn I only got 2 reviews…anyway two cookies for you two! Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully I'll get more this time! Teehee, bye guys!<p>

~Kagome-chan345


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Girls

Escape- a Koga-Kagome Story

Chapter 3: Meeting the Girls of the Pack

Kagome awoke in a bundle of furs and warmth. She was confused for only a moment before the memories- and the guilt- came back to her and she looked down in shame. Kagome felt a wet and warm sensation on her cheek and she turned to find the source. Big, confused brown eyes looked back at her, and a furry face met her own, a wet nose poking at hers. She jumped back with a yelp, seeing that the visitor was nothing more than a brown and black dog. Wait…dogs don't have a much fur or rugged features…this was a wolf. Kagome suddenly became wary, moving very slowly. The wolf seemed to laugh at her wariness and trotted to her, plopping on his belly and laying his head on her knees.

_I guess he's a softie, or a pup then._ She thought in relief as she cautiously stroked it's ears. The wolf seemed to purr as she felt it's growling vibrate through her skin and massage her leg muscles. She found herself smiling softly and petting the wolf a bit harder. "I see you've met my personal pet: Mitsuri. She's just a pup." Kouga's sudden voice made her jump. _She? I guess that's why the wolf was so friendly, at least I got the pup thing right_. Kagome thought. "I see…she's very sweet." Kagome answered, remembering that she was with Kouga and most likely at his den. "I was wondering when you'd wake up nemuri-hime-san*. You must've been pretty tired to sleep a whole day and a half!" Kouga jeered. Kagome blushed at being called a 'Sleeping Beauty' before catching the rest of what was said.

"A day and a half? I guess so…" she replied, slightly shocked. Kouga waved it off before pulling Kagome to her feet. "Come on, Utsukushii. I want you to actually meet my clan." Kouga said, smirking when she blushed again at being called beautiful. He liked it when she was flattered and embarrassed, it brought out a more innocent and cute side to her- not that she wasn't always innocent and cute in his eyes. Mitsuri followed in pace with Kouga at his free side, howling to attract the attention of the clan. Kagome sweat dropped. There were quite a lot of people than she remembered there were. "Yūgata everyone. You all remember Kagome-chan. She is the remarkable ningen who helped to defeat the Birds of Paradise! As of yesterday, she has decided to take her quest into all of our hands! I want you all to be acquainted with her, I want Kagome to be able to pick each of you out, in time. Tonight, we celebrate her arrival!" he announced, and the wolves cheered with him.

Kouga leaned over and whispered in her ear: "Start with the women first, they're easier to recognize and aren't as…rowdy as the men." He advised, chuckling when her face flamed yet again once she caught the double meaning. He left to join the men in the hunt- they would obviously need food for the 'celebration' later. Mitsuri tugged at Kagome's skirt before trotting off towards a hidden tunnel Kagome never noticed before. Suddenly she was blinded by sunlight, and strained her eyes to see a beautiful spring and meadow, a string of small waterfalls in the back ground and a few dozen women and children frolicking in the meadow and large flowers. Kagome was awestruck, gaping at the unexpected beauty she had come across. "OH WOW! This…is the most…I can't describe it!" Kagome breathed, dropping to her knees and laying in the soft grass.

A little girl tumbled from the tall flowers and grass to peer straight into Kagome's eyes. They gazed at each other, a stunning lilac meeting russet brown with green specks. "Hello there." Kagome smiled, turning over to face the girl the right way up. Said girl sat up and bowed slightly. "Hello! You must be the woman Kouga-sama talks about. I see he hasn't lied about your beauty!" she replied back politely, giggling. "I guess so. Who are you?" Kagome asked. Natsuko, after Kouga-sama's mother. We were both born in the summer!" She answered. Kagome took a moment to look over the child. She had stunning lilac eyes with golden swirls, and shining, tousled red hair that was pulled into a messy bun, a few blades of grass sticking out from playing in the fields. Her small tail was the same color as her hair, swaying in the grass. She was truly a beautiful child like her name described. "My name is Kagome, though I'm sure you know that already." Kagome said, plucking a few sticks from her own hair.

"Come on, Kagome-hime! Let's go meet the others!" Natsuko said, standing up and pulling Kagome with her. _Natsuko's a strong girl, too._ Kagome thought as she was dragged through the grass by the small child that couldn't be a year past 5 or 6 in human years. Kagome was brought to a picnic, where more children and women were, some eating, some resting, and some chatting. "Okaa-san! Kagome-hime is here!" Natsuko called. Everyone looked up and smiled sweetly at Kagome, who waved. "Um…hello everyone." Kagome shyly greeted. "Hello Kagome-hime! Why don't you sit and talk with us?" A woman who looked like an older Natsuko- except for her hair, which was an ebony black instead of the orange she had- invited. Natsuko beamed. "Ok Oka!" she chirped. Kagome walked with the child to the center to the picnic, sitting on her legs and clasping her hands in the center of her lap.

"I'm Natsuko's Oka, Sayuri." She greeted. Kagome nodded. A young teenager probably around the age of 13 or 14 walked up and sat to the left of Sayuri. "Heya, hime-sama! I'm Tomoko, and I help tend to the pups!" she greeted. Kagome nodded again and readjusted to hear all the names. So far there were Natsuko, her mother Sayuri, and the nurse Tomoko. After them there were Soro- the garden tender, Yori the chef maiden, Yukiko- which was Kouga's sister, to Kagome's surprise- Usagi who was like the vet for the pets. After that bunch were the rest of the children. Aside from Natsuko and Tomoko, there were the twins Akemi and the only male child Junichi, Ayano, and Izumi. Kagome loved the children, often playing their games before resting to talk with the pregnant women: Hoshi- who was expecting twins as well, Kasumi- who just became pregnant, and Bunko- who was going to give birth in about a month or so.

After the sun had set, Mitsuki leaned onto Kagome, yipping and tugging her to her feet. "What is it girl?" Kagome asked. "She's saying Kouga-sama and the hunting party are back, meaning it's time to get cooking for the feast!" Usagi answered. "You can understand wolf talk?" Kagome asked in awe. "We all can, and once we teach you ookami and Inu-youkai language- which is basically the same- then you will as well." Bunko told her. "Cool, well let's get cooking!" Kagome declared walking with the children and women to the main den, taking a right to find a full force kitchen, the men placing their catches of deer, wild boar and a bucket load of fish and beef on the tables. "Wow…that's a lot of meat." Kagome said. Yori walked over to a cabinet to pull out bags full of vegetables of boxes of seasoning. "Yep, it takes a lot to feed the bottomless pit known as a man's stomach. Kouga-sama especially! Boy, if we had more food and if he didn't constantly exercise he'd be as fat as one of the pigs!" she joked, pouting.

Kagome laughed as well, and pulled her hair back with a ribbon borrowed from Sayuri. "Ok, let's do this." She breathed as she cleansed her hands. The girls spread out to different stations and began preparing, Kagome working on gutting and skinning the meat with Yukiko.

END OF CHAPTER 3! WHOO, THIS WAS LONG! ANYWAYS I HOPED U ALL LIKED SO REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME!

~Kagome-chan345


	4. Chapter 4: The Festival

Escape- a Koga/Kagome Story

Chapter 4: Feast

It took quite a while for the meat to darken and cook to the right peak and then prepare the non-meats. There were over a hundred hungry men and plenty of hungry pups and pets and women who could literally eat a whole horse, so a lot of food had to be made. Kagome found herself wiping her brow with a damp rag when she was done. She puffed out her cheeks and looked at the many tables filled with pork, beef, lamb, and goat. "Wow, that's what I call a job well done!" she declared. The wolf women giggled. Kagome smiled and nodded with them. "Is it ready?" Kouga asked, walking in with a bright smile. Kagome smiled back- for once feeling at peace and at home- and nodded.

"Yep, now you should go and collect the pack so we can serve the food, Kouga-kun." She answered, helping to gather plates. Kouga laughed and left, howling, barking and yipping. At the resulting cheers Kagome guessed they had a very large group of critics to please. Once all the heavy plates were lifted and the carriers were sure they could move surely and not falter in their steps the long profession of women and food filed into the main cave and slowly began to set the plates down, making sure to give the men a little 'show' as they did so. Kagome was no exception, and as she set her plate down in front of Kouga, she noticed the way his eyes followed her descent and lingered on her cleavage.

She also noticed the way he growled low and deep in his chest and his hand leaned forwards to caress her cheek. Kagome looked into the endless pools of icy blue and became lost in them, and she decided to linger in his gaze, enjoying her own views of him before she rose and began to pass out other plates. The rest of the pack had to eat, too. In a few minutes all the food was given, and Kagome was sitting in her 'place' with Kouga, petting Mitsuri and eating her meats with her fingers, talking large and full bites. In a wolf demon clan- there was no need to appear dainty in the men's eyes. You could eat like a ravenous wolf- no pun intended- and be seen as a person who simply likes good food. A complement in a way. Kagome took full advantage of that, pulling on a stubborn bite with her canine teeth best as she could- it was hard to tear off demon meat even when cooked so well it melted to pieces when you chewed it. The hard part was getting it in your mouth.

Kouga watched his intended eat like a man- she was pulling hard to get her meat- and chuckled. He would always adore the weakness of a human…it was comical. Even ookami babies were stronger than a fully grown human man…and yet the average human couldn't even tear meat off of a well cooked morsel. No matter, as long as the human was Kagome, he wouldn't degrade her on who she was. He really didn't mind humans, it wasn't that Inukuso was hanyou…but **Inu**-hanyou that grossed him out and made him automatically hostile. If he wasn't part dog- he made at face at the word- he'd wouldn't have minded him as much. Kagome finally got her piece and her head snapped back from the release of tension as she chewed in victory.

Kouga showed off by snapping his lamb bone in half and simply pulling the meat off, popping the pieces in his mouth and laughing at the pouty face she made before muttering a "show off" and reasons why that was mean. Kouga took her meat and laughed again as Kagome bit down on air and made a whining sound. She watched as Kouga pulled off her meat and gave it back to her. At her look he smirked. "Can't have you hitting your head for a piece of meat now can I? Besides, I don't my woman to cause any harm to herself!" He explained, smirking even wider- showing off a bit of his fangs- at her immediate blush. "Kouga-kun…I can handle my own meat." She replied embarrassedly. "Sure you can…" he bantered back, chuckling as she hit his knee. Soon dinner was eaten and enjoyed and Kouga thanked the women- who bowed and thanked the men back- before the actual festival began.

As Kagome watched the girls perform and sing she was itching to join them, and soon was dancing in her place among them enjoying the fast pace and intense styles and moves, smiling and laughing all the while. Kami, how long had it been since she'd actually **enjoyed** herself in such a manner? She even saw Sango and Miroku having a full and happy conversation and Shippo playing with the children. She smiled wider and let herself flow back into the trance of her dancing.** Maybe this was for the best…** She thought.

**In the forest**

**A soft rustling came from the place where Inuyasha lay, his sword out of his reach and his eyes half-lidded and dulled with death. A hunched-over hag picked up his body and began to fly into the sky. "Oh goody, another chance to make my own puppet. Maybe this one will work unlike the clay priestess- now that I have the original body." She cackled as she flew, Inuyasha's matted and dulled hair flying in the wind. "I'll have to pay that young man for killing this one for me, he did a good job in preserving the important parts of this hanyou." She whispered again before becoming silent as she flew to her cave home, her prize looking below but not seeing the scenery...yet. **

**End of chappie 4! What REALLY happened to poor Inuyasha? Who is this lady who wants his body? What's in store for Kagome and the others? Review and find out in the next chappie! **

**~Kagome-chan! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Return of Chokyukai!

Escape- a Koga/Kagome Story

Chapter 5: The Return of Chokyukai!

After the feast had finally ended-by Kagome finally succumbing to sleep after drinking maybe one too many traditional sake cups- she was carried by Kouga back to their den to get some sleep. Outside of the caves a well-known and exiled demon boar stood snarling at the place, a pair of obedient wards- a monkey and turtle/fish thing- standing at his sides. "There! My stolen bride has been hidden there! This time, I will make her mine, and with this" he held up a glowing red serum mixed with a shape-shifter's blood that would turn any human into a youkai that they most represented. "I'll be able to keep her with me!" he finished his vow, going further up north- staying downwind- until he would be close enough to snatch up his rightful bride without much hindering.

In the morning he awoke to cute yawning…his bride had awoken. Kagome sat up from her heavy slumber to once again collide her face with Mitsuri's. "Hey girl, did you get a nice sleep like I did?"  
>She asked giggling as she wiped the wetness on her nose away. "I would expect she would have, being that you were cuddling so deeply into her fur in your sleep. I never foresaw that you'd have such a strong stomach and tolerance for demon sake, Kagome." Kouga answered, just waking up after he heard Kagome stirring. Kagome blushed, remembering the night's activities and the seemingly harmless offer of sake that lead to Kagome's first buzz session. "I'll be back in a few, Kagome. I'm going with whatever men have awakened to take the morning baths. I'm sure the women and children are awake and you can go clean up with them." Kouga said before standing up to leave.<p>

Kagome snuggled up under the sheets for a few minutes longer, absentmindedly petting Mitsuri and going over the recent turn of events. Suddenly she felt an odd- yet familiar- brushing of youki that unsettled her and urged Kagome to leave the den and regroup with the females and pups. They were already in the bathing cavern, chatting quietly with each other while soaking or washing pups. Kagome stripped and then pinned a bathing towel on. It was see through –spare a few thicker layers where her intimate areas showed- and allowed soaps to go through and water to rinse it all away. This way she could get clean without exposing herself. "A cool way to take a bath." Kagome mentally mused before slowly sinking into the hot and steamy spring waters. "Kagome hime-san! Ohayo!" Usagi greeted once she spotted Kagome enter. Kagome blushed slightly. She wasn't a princess at all, and they only called her that because of Kouga's ever present claim on her. Her stubborn spirit bristled at being 'claimed'. She was raised in a place where each person was their own; no one could just 'own' them like a sack of potatoes! **"It's only tradition and used so I can't be randomly jacked by another male and slightly protected."** Kagome reminded herself.

Again she felt the uncomfortable youshi nearing her aura and decided to once again exit quickly- washing, rinsing and briskly walking into the other section of the bathing cavern to dress herself. Before Kagome could reach for her new clothes- given to her during the festival- she was suddenly whisked away and felt a cold metallic thing placed around her head before her right state of mind was blocked, replaced by undying and total love. Back at the dens, Kouga walked out from the men's cleaning caverns, a warm towel wrapped around his waist as he jogged back to his private den in the center/back of the main cave the wolves lived in. He got a weird scent as he passed the female's bathing cavern, and that scent was stronger in his den. **"Youkai males…a pig, monkey, and a turtle sprite?"** Kouga thought in confusion as he deciphered the foreign scents. "Wait…Kagome's scent in mixed with it…along with dark magic…she must be in danger!" he gasped, pulling on his armor and furs before taking off at a full sprint following Kagome's scent.

**_MUAHAHA Another cliffy! Though this one's not as intense as the last one…but I have given you a hint as to how Kagome will lose her humanity *had to fight using virginity there* lol please review so I'll update!_**

**_~Kagome-Chan!_**


	6. Chapter 6: A new Kagome

Escape- a Koga/Kagome Story

Chapter 6: A New Kagome

Kagome awoke in a large bed room, completely exposed and cradled among silken sheets. Her vague consciousness wondered where she was before something pushed it away and Kagome sat up, a love-haze in her eyes. A few minutes later she heard pig like laughter and a giant boar stepped in with a smirk. "Welcome back, my bride! I have saved you from the bride stealers!" he boomed. The mental real Kagome screamed in terror and raged to be released so she could purify the boar, but the influence of whatever was controlling her suppressed it yet again. "Oh thank you my dear." Kagome was forced to reply back. "I see your tiara is in effect, good. This way you won't protest." The pig grunted. Mental Kagome once again raged once she knew what was happening. ***Chokyukai is here! Get the tiara off!*** her right mind shouted. The tiara once again overcame it.

Chokyukai walked to Kagome and picked up her chin, scowling slightly when he saw the defiance her right mind was putting up within the tiara's influence. He leaned forwards to kiss her- fortunately that was Kouga entered the palace and sucker punched the boar away. Mental Kagome cheered, while the physical one gasped and ran to the boar. Kouga was puzzled, hadn't he just saved her ass from the boar demon and now she was **running** to him? Then he noticed the controlled love in her eyes, and a small little aura coming from the tiara she wore. **Oh, she's being controlled by that thing**. He thought before zeroing in on Kagome, claws read to take off that thing. "Hey you bastard! Kagome's supposed to fall in love with ME!" Kouga yelled before snatching off the tiara. Instantly the real color in Kagome's eyes returned and she promptly screamed before launching upon Chokyukai.

"YOU SON OF A- punch- WHAT NERVE YOU HAVE JUST TAKING ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! –Kick- I HOPE KOUGA KILLS YOUR ASS!" she yelled in rage. Chokyukai's eyes bled red at the insults and he grabbed the shape-shifter's blood, opening the bottle and shoving the liquid down Kagome's throat. Kagome gagged but swallowed, less she choke. Once she had taken all the fluid she was able to claw away the bottle. "What *cough* was that? *cough* I feel all *cough* tingly…" she asked around her coughing. Suddenly she felt woozy and rumbly all over her body, and the sensation were too much- she fainted. Kouga quickly caught her and made quick work of Chokyukai before picking Kagome up again and sprinting back to the caves. As he ran, he noticed Kagome began to change forms. Her human ears lengthened and had the elfish-look of most youkai. He also noticed she was nude, but she was also growing in those areas that he couldn't help but peek at. She grew taller- or in his case, longer- and her hair went a few shades lighter until it was a light blue, reaching past Kouga's elbows. He felt a prodding from her behind and shifted as he saw a silvery/blue and long tail poked through until it was waving at around his thigh. If she could just open her eyes- he'd love to see if anything had changed there.

Soon he reached his home and jumped through the water fall, the sudden splash of the freezing water woke Kagome with a start, and Kouga's breath hitched at the sight of her icy and shocked red eyes. Then as her shock wore off they changed to a calm and neon green. "Kouga! Thank goodness! Did you get rid of Chokyukai?" Kagome immediately asked, her eyes once again changing to a worried orange. Kouga almost forgot to answer- he loved the way her eyes just changed color due to emotional changes. "Huh…oh yea. He's gone. I'd better get you to the den, so you can properly change. It's not healthy to wear only bathing clothing, I don't want you to fall ill." He answered. Kagome's eyes went back to green and then pink as she blushed.

Kouga smirked. Oh yeah, he'd definitely like this change. He walked them in, and set her at the entrance to women's bathing cavern. "You'd probably want to wash up, you might find a few...extras." he instructed. Kagome's eyes went to a curious blue as she nodded, eager to know what had changed. Kouga laughed as he left, he'd have to remember to cover his ears for a few moments- he didn't want to go deaf if she shrieked or squealed.

END OF CHAPPIE 6! Well, now Kagome is a wolf youkai…now you all know! Lol thanks for the reviews!

~Kagome-chan


	7. Chapter 7: Kikyo Reversed

Escape- a Koga/Kagome Story

Chapter 7: Kikyo Reversed

The witch carrying Inuyasha tossed him to the ground, and proceeded to remove his clothes. Even though his robes were fire-resistant, that would prevent his new form to cook and thus her plans wouldn't work. After that she removed his internal organs, saving those for a snack later. Then she covered him in special clay and laid a special herb over the mud figure, before gently tossing it into her demonic kiln and starting the magical fire.

**With Kagome:**

**Kagome felt nothing out of the ordinary when she awoke, only that she somehow could hear a lot better and the place smelled pretty darn good. Then she saw Kouga and took a whiff of him, which calmed her considerably. Then he took her back to the bathing caverns and told her she'd see a few surprises while rewashing. So off she walked until she once again reached the inner springs, she was alone this time- all the women having since cleaned and left. Kagome sighed, feeling lonely and out of place without the chatty and bustling females to interact with. She stepped slowly into the water, not bothering to remove her bathing clothing even though she was alone, and looked down to start rinsing.**

**It was then that she saw the silver/blue haired and youkai-eared girl that looked back at her with blue eyes that steadily changed to a surprised yellow mixed with a shocked red. Surprised Kagome jumped and tripped on a sitting boulder, falling on her rump and crushing something behind her. Wincing she reached behind a pulled a silvery/blue wolf's tail! She could feel it and turned to see that it was attached to her! **_I…have a wolf's tail! So then…that girl was me? _**Kagome thought in panic and confusion. Turning back to the water she looked once again at the girl who stared back with the same expression. Kagome tucked her hair back and her reflection did the same. "This is me! I'm a wolf youkai now? What did I drink at the palace?" Kagome gasped. **

**Suddenly she felt a very ominous tingling, like a sixth sense. Whirling around to check her surroundings she suddenly felt like something very bad was happening. "What is this feeling? It's like something very ominous and unnatural is happening…" Kagome whispered before looking once again at her new self as she cleansed. **

**Back in the mountains:**

A few hours had passed when the witch decided that her new servant was ready. Calming down the demonic flames she pulled out the now hardened clay model. "Ah, perfect condition. Let's see how this one turned out!" she mewled before striking the clay figure with her magical scythe. The clay cracked and revealed a flawless face underneath, and that face moved and the rest of the clay cracked to reveal a new Inuyasha. His golden eyes vibrant with new life yet still dulled with no soul or right mind. He stood naked for a moment, taking shallow breaths, and then fell to his side, limp and lifeless. "Ah, so he needs his soul back does he? Well then, since there is no reincarnation, I'll just have to retrieve it back from the underworld!" She mused aloud before sitting Inuyasha back upright. Inuyasha just looked straight ahead, not speaking, not breathing. A soulless puppet, for now.

The witch flew out of her cave, leaving Inuyasha to sit alone in the dark and rocky place. Alone he drew a ragged breath. "Kagome…" he breathed before closing his eyes to appear asleep. He wasn't a puppet like Kikyo, he wasn't even dead. He was fully alive- his insides having been replaced in the kiln- his soul was a dull glimmer in him, had the witch taken him any later he would be beyond retrieval, but he was not. He just needed the remaining soul that had left him to be returned. Then he'd be able to return to his quest, his friends, his life, and wait for Kagome to return to him…like she promised. The he'd prove his worth and change his ways so she'd once again be by his side. It wasn't like she'd ever left, but she wasn't as close, and Inuyasha wanted her to be closer to him again. "Kagome…wait." He whispered before the dulled soul he had went dormant and Inuyasha once again became a lifeless puppet and went limp.

**Whoa…intense chappie here….I had a moment apparently. But yes, dear readers- Inuyasha is back…sorta. And to answer the question now…he is not like Kikyo. He's basically revived all the way- no undead-ness involved, just incomplete. Urasue just needs to finish his broken soul pieces, and then Inuyasha will be full Inuyasha again! Now I have given away too much, so review to find out what'll happen!**

**~Kagome-****Chan**


	8. Chapter 8: A View of the Truth

**Escape- a Kouga/Kagome Story**

**Chapter 8: An Idea of the Truth**

**An: Bold= thoughts and ookami ****language**

Kagome walked out of the bathing caverns in a jade under robe and light blue kimono. It was short- only coming to her knees- and the obi was a deep orange with yellow sand dollars on it. There was a hole for her tail, and she easily poked her new tail through. She carried her bathing supplies with her; walking to Kouga's den and placing them back in. Her eyes were a thoughtful turquois color, and Kagome was silent. Kouga walked in, watching her tail wave in a manner and her emotional scent telling him she was wary and lost in thought. He walked up to her and kneeled to face her. She looked at him with the same expression he'd figure she'd have. He liked the turquois in her eyes, and his eyes roamed to discreetly look over her new outfit.

At her blush he knew she'd caught him and looked up to see her light pink eyes and cheeks. "You look like a living gem, Kagome. I'll tell the girls to get you more kimono and yukata like this one." He said. Kagome's eyes darkened back to turquois as she stood with him. "Kouga-kun…why am I a wolf youkai? Not that I don't like the way I am now…I just want to know how this came about so suddenly. Was it the liquid Chokyukai made me drink?" she asked, looking up at him. Sure she was taller, but only to his chin, so she still had to look up to meet his eyes. Kouga shrugged. "I don't know the answer to that Kagome. Gomen Ne. However I do think that the stuff the pig made you drink might've been shape shifter blood. It makes people change into what their inner spirit represents the most and is most likely to be. I guess your inner self wanted to be an ookami youkai, and thus you changed into your new self." Kouga replied.

Kagome blushed a little; she didn't even know her inner self wanted to be a wolf. Mitsuri trotted up to the two and yipped at Kouga. Kagome looked down at the wolf bitch (as in female) in surprise. True she was yipping to normal ears, but what Kagome heard was this: **"Master, an enemy scent is nearing the home. The scent is of putrid poison and pure evil!"** Kagome then gasped, feeling the aura and evil presence. Kouga looked at her, and Kagome shook her head. "Ok, first I just understood everything Mitsuri just yipped and I feel what she's sensing. What the hell just happened?" Kagome explained. Kouga chuckled lightly. "Ok, since you're an ookami, you have the ability to understand our language, as well as inu and a bit of neko. Also, what's is it? What kind of evil? Kouga clarified.

Kagome nodded, remembering what the girls had told her when Mitsuri spoke to them. "The poison smell- it's miasma, and the pure and highly potent evil that's coming with it- that's Naraku!" she shouted, suddenly recognizing it and her eyes turning into a mix of frightened icy red and vengeful black. Kouga growled, looking out into the impending evil with pure anger and vengeance. He would get that bastard for nearly causing his pack to go extinct- the only thing that saved them was the sudden emergency baby boom, which brought the pack to safe number of 130-140 that was still going up- and he'd be damned if he didn't make good on that vengeance. "**Mitsuri, go and alert the pack to stay in the hidden section of the caves. I will not risk a massacre, Kagome and I can handle him."** He barked. Kagome blinked, still at a daze at the fact that she understood his barks and growls. Mitsuri barked her acknowledgement and ran off, howling and barking the orders back to the rest of group, who quickly did as was asked, with little panic or questions asked.

Kagome took a side-glance at Kouga, who looked back and they both gave a nod before Kouga swept Kagome into his arms and jumped through the waterfall- actually staying dry somehow- and running into the cloud of evil. Soon the duo came upon Naraku, who was accompanied by Kikyo and Kagura. Kagome growled gutturally. She didn't want to see the clay woman still here, but then a thought came to her. If Kikyo was still walking on this earth, was Inuyasha still alive? No- she heard the loud thud and spilling of blood that night- so was she able to travel in between worlds? That must have been the case- which made Kagome even more angrier, her eyes bleeding away from the icy red and into the frightful and angry black. Kagura's eyebrows rose at the new Kagome. ***Well then, the human wench has upgraded a little then, has she? Hmph, it won't be enough.*** She thought indifferently. Kikyo's eyes narrowed at the miko ookami. Kikyo too, had been deprived of Inuyasha for too long, and thus suspected the young woman/child to be the cause. She had originally ventured on her own to find the fake miko girl, the fact that Naraku and the wind manipulator had tagged along had not been of her concern or care.

Naraku on the other hand, was quite surprised by Kagome- if the woman glaring at him with black and red eyes actually was the young miko girl- what was she doing with the wolf and out the range of the hanyou? Then he allowed his eyes to travel over her new body, her large hourglass figure and something within him stirred. He _**wanted** _her, for more than power. Plus, since she was a full ookami, she'd more_ **fun**_ to play with. His resolve and goals instantly set, Naraku's red eyes began to haze with anticipated lust and the promise of breaking a girl's most precious item. Kagome got a lust-filled vibe from Naraku and shuddered very lightly, looking at him and nearly retching from the scent of arousal coming from his body and the stench of sick wanted in his emotional scent. Mixed together made a very bad combo. "Let's get it over with. What the hell do you pains in everyone's asses want?" Kagome snipped. Her eyes slowly brightening to a mix of the angry icy red and commanding orange. Kikyo flipped her hair. "A fake such as yourself should not talk as though you are important." She replied. Kagome growled. "A fake? Hah, says the bitch that's nothing more than fragile clay who feeds off of others! A better question would be what the hell did you do to and/or with Inuyasha you piece of pottery?" Kagome griped, pointing an angry clawed finger at Kikyo. Kagura chuckled quietly, this would only lead to a fight between the two women, and she already knew what Naraku no wanted, so she pulled her feather, sat upon it and flew away with a flick of her wind fan.

Kikyo gasped with anger and shock. "How DARE you talk to me in such an audastic manner? I came here to ask you such a question, so you will answer me. I have done nothing concerning Inuyasha, and since he has ignored my calls, I came to question your intentions and/or actions about him. Spill it." Kikyo replied. Kagome narrowed her eyes in thought and further aggravation, the black in her eyes bleeding into the thoughtful turquois. "I haven't done anything." Kagome stated simply. ***So what really happened to Inuyasha? I was sure I heard the blood splatters, and his aura vanished from my reach that night, so maybe…*** Kagome thought, and her newest assumption had her gasping and nearly bursting into tears again. ***Maybe he was murdered! But how…who could've…?*** she thought again, her question instantly answered as she looked at him with untamed anger and sorrow, her eyes losing the calmer colors to turn into a mix of black and purple, the whites of her eyes becoming blood shot and recoiling as her pupils dominated.

Kikyo became wary, stepping a few steps back and loading an arrow loosely. Naraku was puzzled, the miko-turned-ookami has just started to lose control and her aura was darkening dangerously against his own, trying to purify him and take over. Ragged and fiery gold stripes flowed along Kagome's arms and legs, and she began to shake, her claws lengthening, her hair floating around her head and bleeding red. Her tail bled red as well, growing longer. Kouga had long since gotten out of the way, staying close on a tree, he knew what this was. Kagome was going into ultra-rage mode, and soon she would go into her true form as a giant rabid wolf, not ever going to be sated until the cause of her transformation was ended, or she was ended. With a howl Kagome was encased by red light, reappearing as a giant red and brown wolf. Her eyes black and purple and a series of golden swirls on her limbs and face. Kagome snarled, crouching and springing upon Naraku. Kikyo relaxed her bow, relieved she wasn't the object of rage. Naraku was taken off guard and was dealt a terrible blow to the gut. Kagome- though a demon- was still a miko and thus could still maintain her purifying powers- as was shown by the bright pink light burning the skin and insides of Naraku where she bit him.

Kouga was shocked, he wasn't expecting this to happen- perhaps Kagome will avenge his lost clan. Naraku was in agony, screaming and clawing at the giant wolfess that was currently making a treat out of him. His usual miasma back up was being purified as it came, and he had no other way to fight. Before he was completely destroyed Kagome let go, and instantly miasma flew out of Naraku's giant wound-which was so large he was barley attached to his lower half and thus ripped off from himself. Kagome was weakened by the sudden rush of miasma and whined, kneeling and reverting back to a humanoid state. Her eyes returned to a normal blend of red and purple and the whites of her eyes came back, but her hair and tail were still red and the gold stripes remained- though fading.

She glared at Naraku, and with a demonic voice she began to shout at him. "_YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?" _Naraku was at a loss, his escape barrier forming to lift his two halves away. "I will return…miko. You will be mine, in more ways than one!" he shouted. Kagome growled and attempted to grab him, but the miasma was still here and thus prevented her from doing so. When Naraku was a few miles away the miasma dissolved away and Kagome found Kikyo motionless on a tree, breathing the clean air with shallow breaths. Her clay body couldn't take the impurities of the miasma pollution and it rendered her immobile and unable to breath. Had Naraku left any later- had the miasma left any later- she'd die of suffocation. Kagome walked to barely alive clay model and placed her palm on her chest, her purifying abilities enabling the clay miko to breath better and cleanse itself of the miasma's polluting nature. Kikyo looked at Kagome's mix of pained, brown and uncaring grey eyes. "That's twice I've saved your ass, you'd think I'd be insane by now, but I have a reason for sparing you again. Neither of us had anything to do with Inuyasha." Kagome said with a whisper.

Kikyo swatted Kagome's palm away and stood up shakily. "What…do you mean?" she asked. Kouga hopped from his perch and clasped Kagome's shoulder, calming the girl down considerably and causing her hair and tail to return to the silvery/blue and the gold markings to fade fully. "It's simple now, Inuyasha was murdered- attacked unprepared by one of Naraku's incarnations. At first I had thought he went to hell with you and you were somehow able to travel back and forth between the two worlds- but now that I think about it, it was plainly Naraku. I would've seen and felt your presence and I would've heard you two entering hell, and I didn't. I heard blood and a thud and I felt Inuyasha's youki slowly fade, like he was slowly leaving my range- which is very far- but it left upwards, into the wind. He died by natural murder." Kagome explained-mostly to herself- but it was loud enough for the other two to hear. Kikyo was silent, fuming that something like this had happened and thoughtful as to how Kagome knew he had died. With a frustrated and sad sigh she turned to depart.

Kagome didn't speak as she turned the opposite way and began to walk sadly back to the waterfall den of the wolves. Kouga could detect the heavy emotional scent of despair, sadness, anger and slight guilt radiating off of Kagome but kept quiet, instead walking side by side with her and holding her hand lightly.

**End of this Chapter peeps! Whoo, first real fight scene, and Kagome gets a clue as to what REALLY happened to Inu! Kikyo also comes to light, and Naraku has turned into a likely suspect and a sick hentai who now has the hots for Kags! EEE so much drama! Review please!  
>~Kagome-chan <strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Revived

Escape- a Kouga/Kagome Story

Chapter 9: Revived

**Back in the Mountains**

Urasue ventured far into the land, suddenly veering downwards and cutting a giant portal with her magical scythe. She plunged in, and was met with the two giant stone statues that guarded the gates to the underworld. She passed them, cutting open a secret passageway that led to the netherworld. This was where the rest of her new puppet's soul went. Since he was an incomplete soul and had not yet reincarnated, she knew the rest of the soul would wait here for something to retrieve it. Carefully Urasue collected the rather dark and beaten down soul into her youkai sack, leaving quickly after. The netherworld was known to steal still living souls and turning them into ghosts. She didn't wish to be the next one. In another three days she reached her cave, and Inuyasha's body was still in its limp, dozing state. He would sometimes awaken in the dead of night or on new moons, but then he would only be able to move his arms outwards and call out her name, wishing to be freed before he would tire out and sputter back into darkness.

Urasue took out the remaining soul and watched with glee as the soul reentered its rightful body and Inuyasha gasped back to life. His pale skin brightened with a healthy tan and his dead, rusty gold eyes exploded back to full color, wide with shock. His matted hair automatically returned to its wild yet perfect state as his body healed itself again. He stood then, naked and cold. He looked around him, glad to be freed from the bridge of life and death. Urasue smiled, her toothless gums glistening with spit. "Welcome back, Inuyasha. Since I was the one to revive you, you will repay me by being my servant!" she croaked. Inuyasha turned his head to look at her with heavy lidded eyes. With a blank face he raised his hand, powered up his claws and did away with the oni witch. "I…will not be controlled. I will find Kagome; I will wait for her and bring her back to me." He stated before putting on his clothes and walking out of the cave. He would bring her back.

**With Kagome**

Kagome walked silently, her eyes set straight ahead and her hand weakly clutching Kouga's. She needed the silence, and thanked Kouga for being quiet. Then, a familiar yet old aura flared to life and she jumped, placing a hand on her chest to sooth her excited heart. Kouga felt it, too, and looked around for the source. Then he smelled salt from Kagome and he turned to see tears freely cascading down her cheeks as she gasped silently, the edges of her mouth turned in a smile- albeit a sad one. "What is it Kagome?" he asked. Kagome turned to look at him with saddened gray eyes and joyful, vibrant green one. "He's back. Inuyasha has been revived." She replied simply.

**EEEEEE! I REVIVED INUYASHA! KAGOME KNOWS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? WILL SHE REJECT HIM WHEN HE FINDS HER OR WILL SHE RUN TO HIM? DUM DUM DUUUMMM! Lol Review please and find out!**

**~Kagome-chan**


	10. Chapter 10: A sad Reunion

**Escape- a Kouga/Kagome Story**

**Chapter 10: A sad Reunion**

Kouga was shocked, to say the least. The mutt was alive? He hung his head low; he knew his chance with Kagome was over now that the dog was back. She'd come running back to him and he'd be tossed away like an old memory. Kagome tilted her head, feeling Kouga's sadness and slight anger. "Kouga-kun? What's wrong?" she asked. Kouga turned away sharply. "Why bother asking, Kagome? I know you'll just go running back to Inuyasha, so why don't you hurry and get running?" he replied with hurt in his voice. Kagome was quiet, he doubted her. Kagome didn't want to run back to Inuyasha anymore, she wanted to run back to him! True, she was glad Inuyasha was back, but in the end, wouldn't this be like Kikyo, but reversed? She wouldn't be the girl pining over a lost love that she knew wouldn't happen. She wouldn't toss her friends away without regard for their feelings, how hypocritical that would be! Kagome walked up to Kouga, wrapping her arms around the wolf from behind. "Kouga-kun. I'm not going anywhere, so please don't doubt me." She whispered.

Kouga stiffened and turned to gaze at Kagome's sincere topaz and apologetic quartz eyes. He sniffed at her emotional scent and was calmed, she was speaking the truth. "You don't love him anymore do you?" he asked knowingly. Kagome was silent before nodding. "No…not the same way I used to. I don't know who to love anymore." She replied. Kouga sighed before pulling Kagome close to him in a hug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that." He apologized. Kagome shook her head. "No, it's ok. You were only scared that I'd leave and forget you. I wouldn't do such a thing. Otherwise I'd be repeating what Inuyasha has done to me with Kikyo." She answered. Kouga was silent, and then he took a deep whiff of Kagome's scent, burying his face in her hair. Her scent calmed him; he could just roll around in her peachy and woodsy scent. Suddenly Kagome stiffened. Kouga was confused before he smelt it. He was here. "Kagome…" Kouga whispered, looking into her eyes. Kagome smiled, but stood firm. "I won't leave you, I promise Kouga. Stay here, let me prove it." She replied.

Kouga did as she asked, hopping back into his tree perch to stay out of sight as he came. Inuyasha looked the same, even smelt the same…but something wasn't right about him anymore. Where was his prideful and fast gait? His wild look of dominance? Hell, even his eyes didn't reflect a tad bit of emotions like before, when his eyes were basically entryways to his heart. Kagome stiffened, her eyes going into a saddened grey and a shocked yellow. "Inuyasha? You're alive?" Kagome breathed. Inuyasha nodded, quickening his step to pull her into a tight hug. Kagome hugged him back, breathing deeply to keep her tears at bay. "Kagome…I'm sorry, so very sorry for what I did." Inuyasha replied, repeating his apology over and over again. Kagome tightened her hold on his kimono but didn't respond. Inuyasha then pulled back to look her over. When he actually saw her new form his eyes widened considerably. "Whaa? What happened to you?" he asked. Kagome explained the fight with Chokyukai and he growled at that. "The damn pig took you again?" he snapped. Kagome held her hand to shut him up and continued to talk. After he seemed disappointed. "Well, I'm glad someone saved you, at least. But now you drank the blood and turned to this?" he asked, gesturing to her body. Kagome nodded. "Yea, but it's ok. I'm still the same me inside." Kagome replied. Inuyasha was quiet before nodding. "I guess you are. Where's the wolf? I want to tell him you're coming back with me." He asked again. This time Kagome shook her head. "He's nearby, but Inuyasha I'm not coming back with you. I've made my choice, and you've made yours. For me to come back to you would be like you constantly leaving us- and me- to go after Kikyo. I can't stay in the past when I'm supposed to be heading towards the future, Inuyasha. I wish you could've seen that when you kept going after Kikyo. Maybe things would've turned out different." She said.

The look on Inuyasha's face could've made even Sesshomaru cry. "Then I'll find a way to bring you back, Kagome. I'm sorry, really! I won't go back to Kikyo! I'm fully alive, look at me, do I look like a lifeless clay doll Kagome?" he asked. Then he took her hand and placed it on his chest, where his heart was. "Do you feel my heartbeat, feel my life? Kagome I swear, I'm not like Kikyo." He pleaded. Kagome cried but held firm to her earlier statement. "It's more than just life Inuyasha. This is about all the other times. Inuyasha, I don't love you the same way I used to anymore. My heart is sealed away where nobody can hurt it anymore. Besides, I already promised Kouga I'd stay with him, I won't just blow him off like this Inuyasha. I have friends where I am now, I feel appreciated with Kouga. With you…I just don't feel wanted anymore." She told him. Inuyasha became increasingly desperate. "Kagome…please? Come back?" he asked again, his voice barely a whisper. Kagome took a deep shaky breath. "No, Inuyasha. Please, don't ask anymore. I don't know how much more of this pain I can take!" she cried, pulling her arm back and stepped away from him.

Kouga's heart tugged at seeing his love cry so badly. All because of this one guy she was in so so much pain. Inuyasha became cold again; his head hung low in shame. He'd lost her, he'd lost everything again. "I understand, I knew no one could last with one such as me for long." He muttered, turning to walk away. Kagome understood his words and launched at him, giving him a stern look. "NO! I'm not leaving because you're hanyou! Inuyasha, how many damn times do I have to tell you this? If I didn't accept you I would've left a long time ago! Baka, you've hurt me too many times for me to stand, that's why I'm leaving! Now don't you dare get murdered again, you will stay alive until I come to see you! I will visit, you will not be alone, I just won't travel with you anymore, understand?" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha seemed relieved, he wasn't necessarily going to never see her again, and she just won't be with him! "So, you'll still be…here?" he asked timidly. Kagome's gaze softened and she nodded. With that Inuyasha smiled, and he quickly kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Kagome. I'll find a way to get you to love me again, and then I won't mess up." He whispered with determination before he turned heel and left. Kouga felt something ignite in him again. No way he was going to steal Kagome from him again! Kagome was his light in his own darkness, he needed her!

Kagome turned and called out Kouga, who hopped from his perch and hugged her tight again she broke down in his arms. "Come on Kagome, let's head back." He whispered, picking her up. Kagome didn't protest and for Kouga that was a yes. He sprinted back to the caves, Kagome's teary grey eyes looking down at the rapidly passing ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! SO MUCH DRAMA! YET SO SWEET ROMANCE! IT'S LIKE AN EPIC CHICK FLICK THAT'LL MAKE EVEN MEN CRY! Lol anyway peeps review and tell me how dramaticromantic this chappie was! Lol hope u liked! UNTIL THE FUTURE CHAPTER DEAR READERS!**

**~Kagome-chan**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Flame

**Escape- a Kouga/Kagome Story**

**Chapter 11: A New Flame**

* * *

><p>Kagome was silent as she was carried in Kouga's arms. She just rejected Inuyasha, and cried about it. True she didn't love Inuyasha as much as she used to, but what about Kouga, could her heart be willing to accept him instead? Kagome sighed, perhaps- in time. It depended on Kouga. Speaking of Kouga, he was again torn inside, he was happy Kagome had rejected the mutt and would stay with him, but he saw how much it hurt her, how painful it was for her to say it. He'd have to try much harder to win her heart- to help her forget. The two slid under the waterfall and howled together- announcing their return. The rest of the wolf clan poured out from the safety caves to greet their leaders. Mitsuri leaped to Kouga's knees, barking her joy at her master's return. Kagome let herself down and gave a few pats to the wolf's head before walking into the women's caves. She took a deep breath once she reached the bright meadows and walked through the tall grass, her tail swishing in the wind.<p>

"I'm ookami now. A youkai amongst Kouga's pack. I wonder how things will turn out." Kagome mused. A ball of red and violet tackled her from behind and Kagome laughed as Natsuko popped her head from atop of her. "Kagome hime-san! Welcome back! I see you really have turned, you look so pretty!" she chirped. Kagome's grey eyes changed to a playful gold and motherly plum as she hugged the pup. "Yes Natsuko, I have. I'm actually enjoying it too." She replied. Then Kagome stood up, still cradling the child. "Come on, let's find the other girls." She called. "Sorry Natsuko-chan. Kagome needs to meet the men." Kouga called, suddenly picking up Kagome and setting Natsuko down. Kagome blushed in surprise, her eyes once again changing to a blushing pink. Natsuko pouted. "Hai Kouga-sama. Kagome hime-san will come back after right?" the girl asked. Kouga smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Kouga walked back into the main caves and then took a turn left-opposite of the girl caves. Kagome began to fidget, remembering Kouga's reminder of how 'rowdy' the men were. "Kagome, I won't let anybody get you, so calm down." Kouga chuckled. Kagome eyes turned to an icy blue-she maybe sacred, but she was curious, too- and frightened icy red as the two walked into the caves. They were surrounded by warm spring water and forest, the sky a little darker with more clouds, but still nice nonetheless. Kagome looked around, her mind making shapes in the fluffy clouds. Kouga smirked; he knew he just caught her. "Nice, right? The swimming clothes are over there." Kouga said, flicking his head behind him. Kagome looked in that direction and saw a giant screen with many clothes flung over it. She set herself down and began to walk to the screen, stripping as she went. Kagome found a red one piece that tied behind her neck and went to her upper thighs. It must've been the only female one in here, and Kagome somehow felt like she was being mentally ogled. When she walked back she was instantly swooped in warm arms and a warm, naked chest. Kagome looked up to see Kouga staring back at her with fogged over eyes. "K-Kouga-kun?" Kagome squeaked, blushing brightly. He wore a silver leisure robe that only covered his bottom half. It was mostly clear- spare for his manliness- and he looked very... want-able in it. Kouga leaned down and took a deep whiff of her slightly aroused scent. "Kagome… you look so…desirable!" he growled in her ear. Kagome caught his arousal and something in her snapped, and she readily took him in with a wanton smirk. Inside she knew not to go too far, but for now she was going to have herself some fun.

Kouga took her to the water and dropped her in, pulling her close and trailing kisses down Kagome's neck. Kagome gasped lightly, new to these wonderful sensations given to her by another. Kouga took Kagome's lips as he rose, kissing her hungrily and with insane passion. Kagome returned as much as she could, gasping for breath when his hot-liquid lava like tongue gently stroked its way into her mouth. Some of the other men watched with a mix of arousal and happiness, glad for their leader and his princess. Kagome mewled, pulling him as close as she could muster and Kouga subconsciously began to grind on her heat as she did so. She could feel his rather large and quite hard arousal rubbing on her own and her eyes snapped open, taken over by a pure concentrated mix of crazed white and lustful fuchsia. They slowly began to bleed to a slightly scare blush red and a slightly confused shade of ocean blue before she was able to capture Kouga's hand before it hit home on her breast. Kagome took a few breaths, looking at Kouga with a new fondness and twinkle than she had before. "Kagome? Did I go too far?" Kouga panted.

Kagome nodded slightly, her eyes changing to a humored regular blue, a calm and content grassy green, and a hint of the loving pink. "We both did, Kouga. Though I admit that was…interesting. Kouga, I've realized something. You and I are so…easy together. Things are so much fun and simpler and just plain free than before. You are a great friend, a great man, and you've been what I've needed for so very long. I feel embarrassed that I didn't glance it at first. Kouga…what I'm trying to get out is that I'm going to give you a fair play in the game of my heart. I'm not saying we're official, but I'm going to let you try and get us there. I like you Kouga, I really do. You're task is to get me to do more." Kagome said, half-floating on her back and half lightly swimming as she gazed at the clouds. Kouga was silently howling for joy. It was a major oxymoron but if he had the changing eyes like Kagome they'd clearly be the most festive and sparkling green ever made.

He still had to work for that major goal, but now she was letting him work for it. He had the key; he just had to get the lock on Kagome's heart to open for him. Well, damn him to each hell there is if he doesn't open said door. With a nod he kissed her sweetly, not at all going for the arousal fumed make out from before. Kagome returned his kiss for a short time before submerging herself away from him and relaxing in the cooling stream water. "You know, Kouga-kun...I never really did get to meet the men, have I?" Kagome asked with a giggle. Kouga blinked- he'd forgotten his original purpose for bringing her here. "True, but we'll do that later on." he replied. Kagome nodded, no longer scared and the two spent their swimming time idly chatting and playfully bantering one another, sharing the occasional light kiss or peck to the face or lips.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOKKKAAAAAY! That was a very...heated chappie. I almost made this a lemon, too. But then that'd be waaay too soon for that one to happen, and don't worry, I'll get the guys out in the next chappie- wait, only if I get awesome reviews! HAHAHA BRIBERY! LOL anyway review pleaze (I'll update regardless but seriously gimme reviews! This story has the most reviews so keep it up awesome readers!)<strong>

**These peeps have reviewed me religiously:**

**1) Raven2010**

**2) Kouga's older woman *u go girl***

**3) Horatios Girl101 *ur character will come soon dontcha worry!* **

**4) and...POKEPOWERGIRL100! **

**Yay peeps that's awesome! Keep up the reviewing guys! LUUUUUVVVV U allll! ~**U~

* * *

><p>~Kagome-chan<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Rejection

**Escape- a Kouga/Kagome Story**

**Chapter 12: Rejection**

* * *

><p>Kouga and Kagome slowly exited the water- with much persuasion on Kouga's part to get Kagome out- and changed back into their dry day clothes. Kagome had just begun to veer off towards the kitchen to make dinner with the other girls when Kouga took her wrist, slipping something stone-like and warm on it. Then he quickly let go, walking away to go hunt meat for said dinner. Kagome looked at what was on her wrist: it was a solid turquois armlet that hung loosely on her wrist. Dangling in the center was a gold and silver carving of a howling wolf- the sun setting behind it. She slid it up to her upper arm and it fit snugly, Kouga's youkai radiating off of it. Kagome's eyes glittered with a thankful maroon and admiring silver. She looked towards where Kouga had gone, smiling. "Thank you!" she called, knowing her echo would carry to his ears.<p>

With that she'd continued her walk to the kitchen, squealing with the girls at her new gift- which turned out to be a rare gift from Kouga. It showed that she was being 'courted' and also made her officially a princess. Not yet the alpha female- that would be when she and Kouga actually mated and she was permanently marked- but an important figure among the clan. Soon she was lost in her own world, conversing lightly and humming random tunes as she made dinner. With Kouga, his ears perked softly at the sound Kagome's echo. When he caught her call of thanks he smiled, glad she'd accepted his gift and proposal. It'd make things easier, make winning her over easier without the worry of other suitors. Ginta and Hakkaku saw their leader's smile and glanced mischievously at each other. Then, as the waited for their target- a boar- to come close enough for ambush, Ginta nudged Kouga. "So, what's the smile for? Nee-chan accept your gift?" he asked suggestively. Kouga smiled again, giving the younger brother a push. "Quiet. And yes, she did, and quickly, too." He replied. Hakkaku was about to comment when he scented flowers- specifically the iris flower- and the mountains. "Kouga! Ayame's here!" he called. Kouga looked northwards to see a greenish whirlwind headed towards him and grunted. "Boys, take the boar. I'll handle her." He replied. The brothers nodded in sync and took off after the already fleeing boar. Ayame came to a stop in front of Kouga, her bright green eyes gleaming with expectancy and hope. "Heya Kouga-kun! Are you ready to get married?" she asked. Kouga sighed.

"Ayame, I've told you. My heart and marriage doesn't belong to you, but Kagome. I only said what I said because I had not the best skills in comforting, and you were a child. I wasn't going to expect you to take that to heart. Besides, you're not really my type anyways." Kouga replied, crossing his arms. Ayame pouted, and then scowled. "You always go to that ningen! Can you not see she's in love with the dog?" she shouted. Kouga scowled. "For the record, Kagome isn't a ningen anymore. She was fed shape-shifter's blood and was turned into one of us. Also, the dog was once dead, only recently revived yet again. Kagome came to me first, and has no feelings towards Inuyasha, but rather has challenged me to sway her towards me. This time I'm getting a real chance, and Kagome bears my courting gift." He explained, counting off the reasons with his fingers. Ayame gaped, horrified and rejected. "How could you? WE WERE PROMISED KOUGA-KUN! That wench doesn't even know you like I do! She has no history with you as I do!" she wailed. Kouga growled. "WHAT I SAID WAS NEVER TO BE, AYAME! KAGOME KNOWS ME MORE THAN YOU, AND THE ONLY HISTORY I HAVE WITH YOU IS SAVING YOU FROM THOSE BIRDS, WHICH KAGOME HELPED END! YOU COMPARE NOTHING TO HER, AND I DON'T EVEN LOVE YOU!" he yelled, huffing when he finished.

Ayame reeled back, her lip quivering and tears streaming from her eyes. "F-Fine! I don't love you either! Go to that weak girl, see if I care!" she cried, turning away and running off. Kouga's gaze softened. "Poor girl. I hate to get violent and make women cry, but she honestly needed the reality check. Ah well, what's done is done. I'm sure Ayame will find a suitable male for her. She really isn't that bad a girl, but she isn't the one for me like Kagome is." He mused before going to regroup with Hakkaku and Ginta.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG OMG OMFG! I'M SOOOOO SOOORYYY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD YOU WAIT SO LONG! But what happened was my grades began to suck ass, so I had be postponed and I'm updating in secret. Review your forgiveness please! So sorry again! <strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	13. Chapter 13: Enter the Foreseer

**Escape- a Kouga/Kagome Story**

**Chapter 13: Enter the Foreseer**

* * *

><p><em><strong>She was practicing her foresight when she felt it: a sudden pulse and flash of white. This was normal, as it meant she was going to have a vision. In this one she saw the same girl from before. An ookami with long silverblue hair with multi-colored eyes and long sleek tail. However she saw the girl and herself meeting, and a sudden pang of realization hit as the vision ended. She blinked, hitting the ground with a thud and her red/blue ears began twitching as they heard footsteps entering. Another woman entered the room, looking much like her except older. "Hotaru, another vision?" the other woman asked. Hotaru gave a nod but held up her hand. "The girl…she is the one. Kazue, do you realize what this means?" she replied, looking at Kazue with hard yet gentle blue-green eyes. Kazue tilted her head. "No sister." She said simply. Hotaru began to pack her small bag of belongings. "I must go sister. This girl will be in terrible danger soon and I must go to her future aid. Watch the home, Kazue." She said, stringing her sword to her back and placing her poison pouches in her stomach length kimono and black ninja shorts. **_

_**Kazue nodded. "Be careful, Hotaru." She departed as Hotaru left the door. "Will do, good bye." Hotaru answered as she called upon the wind and began to glide north, towards the Ookami Mountains. Kazue tilted her head as she adjusted the family insomnia of the dragon fang around her neck. "Great danger…the one? If only I had your foresight Hotaru, maybe I'd be able to help you." Kazue muttered before walking out of the room.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the mountains<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she made her dinner. Something had felt…odd suddenly for the past half-hour. She kept seeing flashes of white and a half dog dragonet/human girl headed her way. Behind said girl was nothing but darkness and red lights. **Trouble must be nearing, and maybe it's the girl?** Kagome thought as she began to serve the plates. Kouga hadn't returned with from the meat hunt, and Kagome felt slightly alone. However the feeling was pushed away when she felt an oddly familiar yet foreign brush of youki against her own and she stood. "Kagome-hime, where are you going at this far past sundown?" Ginta asked with a tilt of his head. Kagome looked back and shrugged. "Nowhere really, just a quick scout and I'll be right back." She replied, walking out of the cave entrance and ducking her face from the water. When Kagome looked back up, the same girl from her random visions was there, staring at her with glowing blue-green eyes and her ears flicking. "You're…that girl I kept seeing…" Kagome stated. The girl nodded. "Who are you?" they asked in unison, blue-green eyes meeting wary red and curious blue. Just as each girl was going to reply Kouga came back, hair still wet from his random bath. He took one look at the dragonet/dog woman and his eyes widened a bit. "Hotaru! What are you doing here?" he asked, he hadn't seen this renowned foreseer since she had come to give his dead mother a burial procession.

"Kouga-sama, it's nice to see you've grown into the man I've seen so many times. However, I have no real business with you, but rather with the girl." She replied, pointing to Kagome. Kagome gulped, Kouga knew this girl? More importantly, what did she want with her?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys! I need to make an announcement. Hotaru( an OC by HoratiosGirl101) Is rather awesome and I thank said authoress for letting me use her. True True I haven't posted a lemon yet but I'm getting there! So review and thank HoratiosGirl up there for such an awesome fan character!<strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	14. Chapter 14: The Hidden Prophecy

**Escape- a Kouga/Kagome Story**

**Chapter 14: The Hidden Prophecy**

* * *

><p>Kagome looked nervously between Kouga and the girl- named Hotaru. Would Hotaru hurt her? Would she be a danger like the visions showed? Hotaru sensed her confusion and slight suspicion and walked to Kagome, placing a warm and soothing hand upon her shoulder. Kagome swallowed and looked up at the dragonet. She was few inches taller than Kagome, and her long midnight hair that reflected slight tints of blue looked silky to the touch. A few strands were braided; some were able to fly around her face, escaping from the red head wrap she wore. Kagome felt something extra in the girl's aura. It had an ethereal power that was as powerful as Kikyo's. And yet it was even more powerful than that, like a demonic Midoriko. "What are you?" Kagome asked suddenly, her mental question and mouth connected without permission from her common sense section. Hotaru chuckled lightly but then quickly answered. "Kimura Hotaru, I'm a Hanyouness mixed with dragon and wolf and thus gifted with elemental powers and ethereal calling, as well as foresight." Then she muttered, "Though some of those spirits aren't much help."<p>

Kagome titled her head. "Wow, Higurashi Kagome, miko infused with ookami as well. My powers are somewhat limited in a sense, but I can purify things, shoot arrows, and at times create barriers and chi balls." She replied. The two shared a quick respectful bow and Kouga bowed as well. "Again, what's with the sudden arrival, Hotaru-san?" Kouga asked. Hotaru shook her head. "It'd be best if we discussed this with dinner, and in privacy. What I'm going to recite cannot be spoken outdoors or in any type of public." She instructed. Kagome and Kouga exchanged a confused glance and the trio walked back into the caves. When they entered the whole clan quieted, standing up and bowing to the renowned and relied upon foreseer. Hotaru gave a small smile and nod and they all sat, resuming their conversations and eating as though nothing had happened. Kagome walked close to Kouga, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kouga held her hand, and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze. He'd never feared Hotaru- at the first meeting maybe 50-60 years ago he did slightly- but now he knew she was no harm to anyone as long as they gave no reason to start being harmful- which she was very capable of becoming. Anyone gifted with elemental powers, ethereal calling and foresight was considered a highly ranked person and you were to steer clear of their bad side, less you had a suicide mission.

Finally the trio reached the main den that served as the meeting hall with which wars tactics, politics, and clan issues were discussed. Hotaru and Kouga sat at the heads of the circular table, with Kagome at the direct west head. Hotaru cleared her throat. "Lately I've been having very peculiar visions, mainly of the girl and great danger, along with constantly shining light emanating from said girl" she began, looking directly at Kagome. Kagome tilted her head. "Funny, I've been having similar visions of you and great darkness- like trouble worse than Naraku- chasing after you Kimura-san." She replied. Hotaru waved her hand. "Though I'm flattered by your formality Higurashi-san, do just call me either Kimura or if it finds you the most comfort, Hotaru." Hotaru said. Kagome smiled lightly and nodded. "Alright then, Hotaru-chan. Call me Kagome then, to return the gesture." She answered. Hotaru gave a curt nod and continued her tale. "After seeing the same vision three times a day- once in the morning, once in the direct noon, and once at sunset- I had another one with which Kagome-chan was fighting against this danger, eyes glowing many colors at once and bright light coming still from within her, but in many forms. You, Kagome-chan, are the prophesized ***Han kami han-nin* **who's soul has been passed down from protector to protector, and now it rests in you."

Kagome stared at Hotaru wide-eyed. She was a demi-goddess? She was to fight a great danger? Naraku maybe? "But…how? What kind of danger? Do you mean Naraku?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms on the oak table. Hotaru shook her head. "I mean as I said, Kagome-chan. I am to train you in the ways of the dragon fight, and thus teach you elemental calling. I have ninja like skill in every weapon known to man and most youkai, so I assure you you have a great senpai here. How this has come to pass? No one knows for sure. But I only know the generational skip that occurs in each protector. The last Han kami han-nin was miko-sama Kobayashi Midoriko, and after her the spirit skipped a generation- miko-sama Chiba Kikyo. Now it rests in you, miko-chan Higurashi Kagome. The protector spirit lies guarded until a foreseer like me calls it out and trains you to use said spirit, and then you will face the greatest danger you have ever known, so great it makes the threat of Naraku seem like an angry toddler attack. Are you willing to accept this, Kagome-chan?" Hotaru said with a firm voice, her chest puffed out and her head held high regally. It all depended on Kagome now, and for a short moment all doubt and fear was replaced by a sense of duty, bravery, and determination. This may be the chance to fully exert her miko powers- she hadn't missed the way that her status was miko-**chan **instead of miko-sama- and wanted to be able to do so. True, the training would be hard, but hey, whoever said it was easy? No one. Kagome was going to do this, and she would fulfill her inner spirit's duty that had been done for many past generations, and she knew she was just another curve in the long cycle that she needed to complete.

With her eyes in a sole color of determined oak brown she nodded. "Hai, Hotaru-chan. I accept my duty and look forward to my training."

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! MAJOR CLIFFYSUSPENSE THERE! So yeah, Kagome has been given a new label as a demigog/goddess! *grabs cheeks in shock* Review pretty please, sorry it took me so long to update, I had to form my ideas into coherent sentences to type and that takes a while when you're constantly busy with life and daily chores! *sigh* LOL anyway review pretty please! Luv u all and once again thnx HoratiosGirl101 for letting me use Hotaru (actually Akira) ok this ending note's getting too long so I'm gonna end...now!  
><strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	15. Chapter 15: The Loner

**Escape- a Kouga/Kagome Story**

**Chapter 15: The Loner**

* * *

><p>To put in words- if possible- how he felt on a daily basis since he came back: it'd be lonely, lost, and downright pitiful. Life had kicked him in the ass and spit in his face since the day she'd left him. Inuyasha sighed in his tree perch, this was how it was since day one; he was left to hide in a tree, and just stare at the distance, maybe twirl leaves in his claws, only to pull them off not two seconds later. Again he sighed, tilting his head. Well, at least he wasn't like Kikyo; he had a beating heart, body heat, <strong>a pulse<strong>. Proof of him being a real being, he could bleed, feel, see and think like a live person, he needed substance like a living being. Not souls, but food and water, and sunlight. He wouldn't be a burden to the living like she was. Speaking of her, he saw- in the fading sunset- her soul bugs float and whistle his way. Instantly he heeded its silent call. With a push of his feet he was off, heading towards the soul bug's light and Kikyo's scent.

In a matter of 15 minutes he was in front of her, looking to the left. He didn't want to see her face anymore, not after the last meeting. That was the one that caused everything to go bad, when she decided to kick him in the balls and then Kagome decided to do the same. "So you haven't been wasted by Naraku, then Inuyasha." Kikyo stated simply. Inuyasha scrunched his face. "You don't know what happened Kikyo. I was murdered in the heart and in the body. The only reason I'm here now is because the oni witch that revived you tried to do the same with me too soon and I was able to fully revive as one living body of flesh and blood- stead of clay and soil." He replied coldly. Kikyo was silent, torn between laughing in his face and giving him pity. Now she simply decided to leave. "Well, I wanted to know of your whereabouts, I'm assuming when you were murdered was why your aura suddenly dissipated. I shall take my leave." She said, turning away to silently leave his sight. "Do it then, I don't care anymore." He whispered.

Again Inuyasha drifted into his tree perch, his face now contorted in anger. How pathetic he'd become! Where was the strongest hanyou in existence, who was able to wield the sword that could kill a hundred in a single stroke? Then he hid his face in his sleeves. That Inuyasha was gone, just like Kagome: the girl who'd stood by him when he got that damn sword, and every day since then, until Kikyo came again! It was all Kikyo's fault in a way. But then technically all of the blame was shared between him, Kikyo and the oni witch he'd wasted. So he'd gotten revenge for all the pain and trouble they'd been through since Kikyo's remaking. Inuyasha sniffed as a few tears ran down his face. All his life things were this way, no real feelings given to him spare pity and anger. No real companions, Kagome had left, taking with her everyone else and all his sunshine, all his inner peace. Inuyasha's inner demon began to stir, get revenge, and steal her back! Inuyasha shook his head, no. He would not be violent, sure he'd regain Kagome- but not this way, it'd take time. For now, he decided, he'd just wait it out. He'd help from the sidelines maybe, but when he was free to roam and so was she, he'd take her back.

With a firm nod Inuyasha began walking for his dinner when he came across an enticing scent. It was ethereal like, that scent of pine, fresh after storm air, and dew. He then caught the salty mineral scent of a hot spring, and found his body following said smell. Finally he crept upon the spring, and through the mist he saw a female silhouette, the same one leaking the ethereal scent! He crept closer still, silent. He wanted to see who- or what this scent was and what- or who- it belonged to.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so...new drama here with some insight to Inu. Oi I feel so sad for him right now, but hey! Who is this scent? Will there be hope yet for our poor little puppy? Review to find out! Lol I sound like a TV show hostess! Anyway yersh, review and give me a few guesses! (except for a certain reader who already knows) lol<strong>

**~Kagome-chan **

**P.S I'm thinking of changing my u-name! Idk what to change it to, so if u have a suggestion lemme know in ur reviews! **


	16. Chapter 16: Inu meets Hotaru

**Escape- a Kouga/Kagome Story**

**Chapter 16: First Meeting**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha squinted as he began to see through the mist and the silhouette of the girl as she began solid. Then when he fully saw her he nearly fell over. She was tall- at least 21 in human years and appearance- with long midnight blue hair that freely flowed in the clear water, a few locks floating around her skinny yet plentiful form. Then he saw the ears- the same as her hair but with red tips- flicker about as she turned to face him. Inuyasha forgot to move when he saw her bright blue-green eyes and full, pink lips. That is, until she shot spears of hot water at him. "Hey! Get back from there you! Hentai!" she yelled. Inuyasha fell over with a yelp and the girl gasped. A man! A man had been peeping at her, watching her bathe in the spring!<p>

"Hotaru? What's wrong, Miroku!" Kagome called, wading over with her bathing wrap on. Her blue hair was pinned to her neck, spilling over to tickle her shoulders slightly. Her wary orange eyes scanned the forestry, seeing through the mist. When she got no reply that sounded like Miroku, she tilted her head. "Maybe the mist confused your sight for a few seconds, Hotaru?" she asked, starting to turn away. "No! His scent is right there! I saw golden eyes staring at me and red. I shot a water spear at him." Hotaru objected, pointing. Kagome's eyes widened a bit as she took a testing whiff. ***Ok, I got Hotaru's scent, mine, and…!*** Kagome knew that scent of wet dog, ocean, and mint anywhere! "Inuyasha Takahashi! You get in my line of sight now!" she called, a warning tone in her voice.

Inuyasha gulped, he really didn't want Kagome to sit him- or the girl he saw to shoot more water at him- but he knew if he tried to hide they'd just catch his scent and follow him. He stood then, parting only part of the bush so as to not fully view the girls' nakedness. Kagome caught the golden eyes and then tossed Hotaru a bathing wrap as she shouted. "Osuwari!" There was squishy thump as Inuyasha met the warm mud. Luckily this sit didn't hurt as much, being as he was close to the ground and he landed in mud-which was significantly softer than hard, dry soil. Kagome walked up to the stuck hanyou, squatting best as she could and looking expectantly at him. Hotaru blinked, what was that? Who was that?

"Is he dead?" she asked bluntly. Kagome chuckled, "No, but he could be if he doesn't tell me a good reason as to why he's here right now." She replied, giving his ear a soft pull. Inuyasha groaned as the spell wore off. "I can explain…" he groaned as he spit out salty mud. "Please do, you have Hotaru-chan quite the scare here." Kagome said. "I was hunting for dinner, I didn't know I was still within the area, and I caught her scent…and I followed it…I didn't see anything but her hair and back, honest!" he explained, waving his hands and mentally praying to live. Kagome tilted her head and took a sniff, nodding when she detected nothing more than honesty and despair in his emotional scent. "Alright, you're believable. Well, I guess I should introduce you two." Kagome said, gesturing between Hotaru and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded like a happy child and Hotaru found herself smiling slightly and agreeing, for some reason she felt faltered by this boy. Kagome noticed this but kept quiet, instead changing the subject. "Well then. Hotaru-chan, this is my friend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Kimura Hotaru." Kagome giggled, as Inuyasha's eyes seemed to fog over. Hotaru…such a pretty name for one like her. Then Inuyasha noticed the ivory dragon's fang dangling from her neck. ***Dragonet? But those are dog ears…*** he thought, tilting his head. "Ironic really, how Hotaru is part inu and dragon- two extremely compatible friends and lovers in the zodiac, and Inuyasha's inu-hanyou." Kagome stated to herself, walking back into the water. Inuyasha nodded to himself then…yep, she was a specimen. Then he stood, taking a dunk into the spring water to wash the mud.

After that- and being chased out by Hotaru and Kagome- he squatted and did the best doggy-shake ever known, standing up completely dry afterwards. "Well, I'll be in the area Kagome. See ya Hotaru!" he called hopping into the forestry, a bright smile on his face. For the first time since his revival, Inuyasha felt happier- felt happy in general- again and his heart did a little flip as the first signs of a crush developed.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! lol so yea Inu meets his possible new love interest! Hope u all liked! <strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	17. Chapter 17: Training Day One

**Escape- a Kouga/Kagome Story**

**Chapter 17: Training Day One**

* * *

><p>When Inuyasha left, Kagome smiled devilishly. Hotaru gulped. "What's with that smile, Kagome-chan?" she asked. Kagome shrugged. "Nothing…but don't think I didn't see that blush and smile!" she teased, ducking when Hotaru lunged for her. Hotaru was blushing a new shade of pink when Kagome's mischievous lavender eyes poked back from the water. "I'm gaining a sudden hatred towards you Kagome-chan, watch it, for I have a range of pranks in my sleeve." Hotaru warned playfully, pulling a ball of warm water into her hand and dropping it on her head to rinse the soap. Kagome's eye twinkled even more. "Oh really? Well then, let's start a prank war some time. Come on; let's head back to the caves." She said. Hotaru nodded and the two dried and redressed into their yukata, running back to main caves. When they came back they howled and were howled back at. Kouga waved and ran over. "Hey. We're going to start day one of training come morning, so let's get some rest, eh?" Kagome greeted. Hotaru nodded and walked into one of the guest caves, where she quickly fell asleep. Kagome snuggled into Kouga for a bit before they fell asleep. In the morning Kagome was loudly woken by Hotaru making a sonic clap with the air. "Moring. Sun's just risen, best time for us to bathe, get into our training gear and head out into the fields." She greeted. Kagome blinked, she was so not a morning person. "Umm…OH! Yea, ok. Let's go..." she replied, standing and getting her morning supplies. The two walked to the bathing caves and quickly washed-though Hotaru had to repeatedly reawaken Kagome, as she kept dozing off in the warm water- and then Hotaru presented her with their training outfit.<p>

Hotaru's looked at lot like what she generally wore, only this time it was firelight orange with black tiger stripes. It slit on both sides at the hips and flowed to her knees. Thin leather shorts went underneath. It came with a black mask and gloves, along with many hidden pockets for poison and weapons. Kagome's was in the same format, but it was a sky blue and had red fans on the hems of the shoulder-length sleeves and bottom hem. It also slit at the hips but went to her things, so the shorts were longer. The two pulled on black boots and were done, Hotaru pulling her hair back into her red hair band while Kagome pulled up into a high-ponytail like Sango. Then they walked out into the girl fields, the tall grass and flowers still moist with dew and the area was deserted. It wasn't bright but it wasn't too dark to see either, and a soft breeze caressed the area. Hotaru opened a small bottle and pulled a whip of water from it. "This is your first element in our cycle: water. It is the easiest to manipulate and take three forms, ice regular liquid like now and scalding gas. To use water you must be able to be at peace with water, flow in its ways. Feel what the water feels, and it will flow with you." She introduced. Kagome nodded, finding a water pouch of her own. "Good, you found your water pouch. Now do what I do, and listen to what I say." Hotaru said. Kagome nodded again. "Close your eyes, but don't fall asleep." Hotaru instructed. After Kagome did that, and managed to stay awake, Hotaru began to speak in imperial dragonet. "Repeat after me." Hotaru said quickly before chanting. **(An: bold italic underline= Hotaru, bold italic= Kagome)**

"_**Watashi ni watashi no ki no nagare ga ari, watashi no chi no mizu wa tsuchi no tochi no mizu ga nai michi o nagarete iru."  
><strong>__**"Watashi ni watashi no ki no nagare ga ari, watashi no chi no mizu wa tsuchi no tochi no mizu ga nai michi o nagarete iru."  
><strong>__**"Watashi ga tsuchi no mizu no kai o yobi, no nagare o ou watashi no kai no watashi no seikatsu mizu to watashi wa atarashī furō, kamisama ga watashitachi ni ataete iru kono yōso o seigyo suru atarashī hōhō o sakusei suru koto ga dekimasu."  
><strong>__**"Watashi ga tsuchi no mizu no kai o yobi, no nagare o ou watashi no kai no watashi no seikatsu mizu to watashi wa atarashī furō, kamisama ga watashitachi ni ataete iru kono yōso o seigyo suru atarashī hōhō o sakusei suru koto ga dekimasu."  
><strong>__**"Watashiniha mizu wa watashi no yōna monodesu, watashi wa watashi no naimen no konran wa, watashi no uchigawa no takanami o seigyo shi, shio no kanman o rappingu, odayaka ni sorera o tsukuru koto ga dekinakereba narimasen watakushijishin, mizu o seigyo suru koto ga dekimasu."  
><strong>__**"Watashiniha mizu wa watashi no yōna monodesu, watashi wa watashi no naimen no konran wa, watashi no uchigawa no takanami o seigyo shi, shio no kanman o rappingu, odayaka ni sorera o tsukuru koto ga dekinakereba narimasen watakushijishin, mizu o seigyo suru koto ga dekimasu."**_

After Hotaru and Kagome had completed the spell, Kagome opened her eyes to see two orbs of water completely covering her hands, yet her hands were dry. Before Kagome could begin to speak Hotaru told her to stay calm and quiet, or the water would splash into the ground. "To be able to use the water element you must always be a calm tide inside, control your inner emotions, even if you look like you aren't. That is the key." She instructed. Kagome only nodded, taking a calming breath. Over the next half-hour Hotaru had slowly taught Kagome to reanimate the water she was controlling, to form into shapes and different forms. Before Hotaru could demonstrate how to expand and recoil the water a rustle in the grass warned them of someone approaching. Hotaru pushed her water back into her water pouch and did the same for Kagome, and then the two crept towards the sound. Kagome sniffed the air, and smirked when she caught Kouga's salty yet mountainous scent, mixed with adrenaline, sneakiness, and slight arousal. ***Oh, I'll get cha you little peeper!*** she though determinedly. A second after Hotaru caught it as well, and relaxed slightly. The two girls shared a quick glance and smiled deviously. They snuck away behind the bush, Hotaru making a scent barrier with the air around the two to appear as though they had left. After a minute, Kouga and Miroku peeked from behind another bush across the way, sharing a high five. "Did you see the training gear they had on? I swear I was going to start drooling!" Miroku gushed. Kouga nodded. "Same, I especially liked how Kagome's gear fit into those curves like a sake bottle, perfect." He replied. Kagome blushed terribly.

Hotaru and Kagome-under the cover of the scent barrier- crept behind the boys and suddenly pounced upon them. Kagome straddled Kouga and smirked. "You naughty little peeper you two! You two are terrible, and for that we must punish you!" she scolded playfully, rearing up her hands to rapidly begin to tickle Kouga, at the same time giving him a lap dance. It was too much for the already arouse wolf to handle, the funny sensation of Kagome's claws tickling his hyper-sensitive areas while her plentiful body pleasured his bottom half, he was gasping for breath and release by the time she was half-way through her torture. Hotaru was still searching, she had caught another male, and by the smell of it, that Inu-hanyou. She quickly found him in another branch of trees. She commanded the earth to shift, causing Inuyasha to fall out of his hiding perch in one of those trees. He looked up at her with a sheepish grin. "Um…hi?" he nervously greeted. Hotaru titled her head. "Hey yourself. Now do you want to die of arousal and tickling like Kouga over there or would you rather run away before I do it anyway?" she asked. Inuyasha looked over to Kouga and Kagome and gulped, quickly taking the second choice and bounding out of sight. Soon Kouga couldn't take it anymore and flipped him and Kagome over, straddling her but not adding too much body weight. "You…hime…have…got…some…nerve there…doing something…like that." He panted, staring with a promise of playful revenge in his eyes. Kagome only giggled. "Why thank you! However you have a bigger set of nerves by interrupting this important training session between me and Hotaru-chan." She replied.

Kouga shrugged. "I'm in the process of winning you over; I got to get some time to do so." He said, leaning over to lick her neck. Kagome stilled and snaked her hands into his hair, trying to pull him back. Kouga would have none of it, and seductively began to nip her neck. This earned a slight moan of pleasure from the woman below him. Just as Kagome was going to lean in and start a kiss Kouga backed out of her reach, smirking. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I see how this is, Kouga-kun. Two can play at this game of please and neglect, you know." She warned, wiggling out of his grip and sashaying away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, to find out what HotaruKagome said, upload Google translator and copy paste those words in and the meaning will come up. Anyway...a pleasure/neglect war has started! Ohohoho! And you dear readers, can decide what our main pair of lovebirds can battle with! Tell me in ur reviews, and thnx for the idea Horatios Girl! *Sorry if I spelled it wrong* anyway I hope u liked and sorri for the wait! **

**~Kagome Girl2**


	18. Chapter 18: The Dark Side or Lemon?

**Escape**

**Chapter 18- The Dark Side Arrives**

* * *

><p>Naraku stared at the mirror Kanna presented to him, scrunching his face as he watched his new lust figure and the wolf practically create foreplay with clothes on. He watched as Kagome straddle Kouga yet again and proceeded to remove her upper clothing, only to just barely hide her bosom and hop out of reach. Naraku growled as his hard-on became more evident.<br>"She is a good tease… enough Kanna. Leave me." He said. The mirror instantly faded away and Kanna gave a bow before soundlessly leaving the room. As Kanna left, Naraku was greeted with someone else. He turned to see another man like him, but different. He had the same red eyes, but with tints of dark green. His hair was dark red and hung to his shoulders. He was handsome, but one could instantly feel the evil aura that rivaled Naraku's. It blew with an invisible that allowed his long black kimono and blue hakamas to glide in. Naraku half-turned to him and miasma burst at the man. A red shield covered him and dissolved the attack. "Who are you, and what business do you have here?" Naraku hissed. The man smirked. "I am Kudo Orochi, the great darkness to come for the Han kami han-nin. I have heard rumors that you know of her." He whispered his deep husky voice enticing. Orochi watched as Naraku studied him. "What's in for me?" he asked. Orochi shrugged. "Your life, the girl, the land of Nihon and beyond." He replied casually. "All I want is the girl's spirit. You can have everything else." He continued. Naraku was silent as he contemplated this. "Alright, this little truce is allowed. For now. Begone from my room." He commanded. Orochi smirked and left.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN THE MOUNTAINS<strong>

**Kagome and Kouga were at it still, and it was driving Hotaru nuts. It was an inverted game of cat and mouse all day! Whenever Hotaru tried to teach a new element, Kouga would come and steal Kagome away, evening the score, after which Kagome would chase him around and tie it up again. Right now the two were in the meadows, alone with no one but each other and Hotaru, and steadily eating each other's face. Suddenly Kagome untied her kimono top but kept herself covered, looming over Kouga's face. He went in to fondle her breasts but Kagome jumped away, tying her kimono closed and steadily ignoring him to put herself in the lead. Hotaru growled, her face turning red. "I swear if you two don't stop I'm going to lock you in your den and leave you there until you either finish this or mate dammit!" she shouted, startling the two. Kouga and Kagome both blushed and Kagome gave an apologetic hug. "Gomen Hotaru-chan. Alright Kouga, serious time. I have to continue the water session." She said. Kouga pouted slightly and kissed her cheek. "Fine, but be quick! There's no way I'm letting you keep that one over my head." He replied playfully as he ran out of the meadows. After which Kagome and Hotaru shared a giggle and continued their training. By the end of the day Kagome was able to hold her own with the water element. "Good job Kagome-chan! That's enough for today, you'll learn water's opposite, fire, tomorrow." She said. Kagome bowed slightly and smiled. "Awesome, see ya at dinner!" she replied before going off to entertain Natsuko and the pups.**

* * *

><p>And here's the new chappie for Escape! Short yes, but gives a nice insight to the next exciting chappie! Will the lemon be next, or the arrival of the new evil? You decide! Tell me in your reviews!<p>

~The New Kagome


	19. Chapter 19:Fires of the Curious

**Escape**

_Chapter 19- Fires of Curiosity_

* * *

><p><em>The next day came and went, and again at the crack of dawn- really Hotaru's air alarm- Kagome arose, got dressed into her training gear, and went with Hotaru to the female's caves to train. "Today, Kagome-chan, we will learn the mantra of the fire elements-including lightening- and work it out. After that, we will again go over our water techniques." She instructed. Kagome- used to the early mornings and no longer tired- nodded. "You know the drill, listen to what I say and repeat it. Also, stand with your feet firmly planted in the grass, and your hands open and fingers curled as though in the process of making a fist." Hotaru called. Kagome positioned herself and waited. <em>

(An: bold italic underline= Hotaru, bold italic= Kagome)

"_**Hi no yō ni, watashi wa dochira ka no sonogo no jinsei no engimono ya shi no kisōshadesu. Watashi wa samu-sadearu ka, matawa sorera o moyasu hitobito o atatame, kibō ya zetsubō de sekai o terasu koto ga dekimasu." "  
><strong>__**Hi no yō ni, watashi wa dochira ka no sonogo no jinsei no engimono ya shi no kisōshadesu. Watashi wa samu-sadearu ka, matawa sorera o moyasu hitobito o atatame, kibō ya zetsubō de sekai o terasu koto ga dekimasu."**__**  
>"<span>Watashi wa, watashi no ashi ni hikari jinsoku katsu tsuyokunakereba naranai. Watashi no kanjō wa watashi no hi, watashi no hikari, watashi no netsu o aoru. Kasaidearu tame ni wa, watashi wa toki ga deki antei shite ori, seigi no ikari to masayoshi Masayoshi hitsuyō o ataeru hitsuyō ga arimasu.<span>"  
><strong>__**"Watashi wa, watashi no ashi ni hikari jinsoku katsu tsuyokunakereba naranai. Watashi no kanjō wa watashi no hi, watashi no hikari, watashi no netsu o aoru. Kasaidearu tame ni wa, watashi wa toki ga deki antei shite ori, seigi no ikari to masayoshi Masayoshi hitsuyō o ataeru hitsuyō ga arimasu."  
><strong>__**"Hi wa fevor to watashi no hone, watashi no chi de nenshō suru to,-ji ga kureba, tatoe keiryō-ka wa watashi no komando ni narimasu to, watashi wa subete no aku no owari to heiwa no hikari o teikyō suru tame ni, sore, watashi no honō o shiyō shimasu."  
><strong>_"_**Hi wa fevor to watashi no hone, watashi no chi de nenshō suru to,-ji ga kureba, tatoe keiryō-ka wa watashi no komando ni narimasu to, watashi wa subete no aku no owari to heiwa no hikari o teikyō suru tame ni, sore, watashi no honō o shiyō shimasu."**_

* * *

><p>And just like before, when Kagome opened her eyes, she saw the full flicker of flame above her hands. She didn't feel the heat or searing pain, there was none, the fire seemed to caress and smooth her hands, delivering a nice calm. The fire looked like a vibrant gem or the most exotic flower. Kagome stared at it in wonder as it changed brightness, it was dull, tentative. Hotaru giggled. "The fire reflects your emotions, Kagome-chan. To attack, think attack, feel the adrenaline and determination of battle, and the fire will match you. However, you must remain true, of the fire will flicker and become as confused as you." She recited. Kagome nodded, and then looked sheepish. The fire grew a light pink and grew smaller. "How um…how do you put it out?" she asked with a nervous giggle. Hotaru shook her head as her hands fisted and flicked to reveal a confident, warm and bright fire. "Thing is, it doesn't go out until you finish what you started, until you feel complete. It takes much skill to command and extinguish it with no feelings of doing so." She replied as she charged. Kagome nodded again, and her fire grew to match Hotaru's- only it waved back and forth with inexperience. Hotaru smiled. "You are a fast learner, Kagome-chan. Even if your flames betray your inexperience, you're face says otherwise. We'll spar for a few moments and we'll return to the water." She called.<p>

Kagome gave a grunt of approval and she envisioned her flames to be a set of ninja stars, and immediately the flames spread to both her hands and became small and circular with the outline of ninja stars. "How original!" Hotaru appraised as she did the same. Kagome smiled lightly and threw then near Hotaru best as she could. A few stuck to her boots before diminishing and the rest sizzled in the grass. Hotaru returned some and Kagome rolled to dodge. She quickly jack-knifed to her feet but had to drop to avoid a wave of fire. "Don't be predictable. If you find yourself on the ground attack from there like a snake." Hotaru said as she flipped to Kagome's side. Kagome did a sweep-kick and caught one of her trainer's legs but missed the other by an inch. Kagome, remembering a dance move from an American music video, balanced on her back and used her weight to swing her legs around and around until a hula-hoop appeared on her legs and Kagome kicked out, the fire flinging itself like a whip at Hotaru. It struck true, wrapping around the hanyouness and tripping her up. Kagome jumped to her feet and flipping to Hotaru, standing over her with a triumphant smile. Hotaru faced the ground with wide eyes before the fire dissipated and she stood.

"WH-what was that?! What kind of move was that?" she asked with disbelief in her voice. Never before had she ever seen that kind of thing. Kagome shrugged. "A dance move called the 'flare'. I just thought it would be cool." Now Hotaru looked confused and skeptic. "A dance move? You have quite the creativity, Kagome-chan. It's deadly. That's enough fire for now; we will expand on your water skills. Your ice conversion is sketchy at best." She said, and her fire went out. Kagome's did as well and she looked at her cooling hands wonderingly. "So when I do the task or self-mission I used the fire for, the fire will leave?" she asked. Hotaru nodded, a little ball of water bubbling to her hand. Kagome took a breath and calmed herself and summoned the water above her as well. "Now, remember that when you create ice, you are commanding the water to harden and become solid. To do this means to post-pone the grace of it and become rigid and strong. Imagine yourself as ice, rigid and strong, and the water will follow you." Hotaru told her. Kagome took a moment and soon enough the ball of floating water became ice and dropped to her palm with a small tap. "Good, that was faster than last time. You know what? I feel we've done enough; you are doing better than I did in training, so you deserve a break, Kagome-chan. After lunch we'll get back to training." Hotaru called at a whim, her eyes unfocused at Kagome but something in the trees.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she nodded. "See ya later then, Hotaru-chan!" she chirped as she jogged out of the caves and into the warmth of Kouga's bed. Hotaru stared at the trees more, her nose wrinkling a little as she analyzed the wind. The scent of the hanyou filtered into her brain and Hotaru tilted her head. "I know you're hear, why you don't come out and show your face to me?" she called. She saw the flash of a fire rat haori and soon the body of Inuyasha was standing right in front of her. "You've been doing this for a while now, Inuyasha. Why?" Hotaru asked, walking up to him and tilting her head. Inuyasha looked away as his face reddened. "To watch." He muttered. Hotaru sat down, motioning him to do the same. "Watching who? Kagome-chan and I?" at his nod she smiled a little. "What for? The practice or our bodies?" she teased. Inuyasha spluttered as his face darkened more. "A little of both I guess. The fire…I liked the fire the most." He answered. Hotaru scooted closer to him, staring into his molten gold eyes with her thick green-blue ones. Inuyasha stared back; entranced in the way the colors seemed to move in her eyes, like a gem. "Why do you like fire?" she asked again, ever the pensive one. Inuyasha blinked, mentally pulling himself together to find coherent words. "The way you described how in touch fire is with your heart. It describes how my emotions work." He whispered. Hotaru blinked, resting her head on her wrists. "How so? The fires of curiosity have awakened. Quench them." She said.

Inuyasha smiled a little and two seconds later the two were launched into a long, deep conversation. All over fire and emotions. Inuyasha found himself at some kind of peace as he talked. Hotaru found herself opening her heart and learning what it really is to enjoy another's company. Together, they lost the loneliness inside themselves, and a new strong friendship bloomed between them.

* * *

><p><strong>OH JESUS GUYS! IT'S BEEN FOR EVER SINCE I'VE UPDATED ESCAPE AND I SINCERERLY APOLOGIZE TO MY ONCE HYPED-UP READERS. I HOPE THIS REKINDLED SOME HOPE IN YOU. I'M NOT DELETING THIS STORY YET! IT'S TOO IMPORTANT- AND POPULAR TO DO THAT! I DON'T KNOW WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL COME ALONG, BUT I'LL TRY! Most of the delay was due to outside things and the evil writer's block pandemic. unnng. I know everyone gets is, but don't worry, I think I'm getting cured! Review please, and thanks! <strong>

**~Mistress Kagome**


	20. Chapter 20: Passion

**Escape**

**Chapter 20- Passion of Lust and Love**

* * *

><p><em>Kagome couldn't believe her luck. Hotaru had let her off so early! The sun had just crept over the horizon, and that meant Kouga was still in bed. Kagome shivered, she had something planned for them today, and she was hell-bent on getting there. She was ready for him. Ready to give her utmost innocence to the man she…loved. Yes, it was decided. Kagome's heart loved Kouga, and Kagome wasn't against that feeling. Therefore, she loved him. Kagome didn't expect this to happen so soon, but it did, and she wasn't really complaining. She knew Kouga definitely wouldn't complain. As she made a bee-line for the warmth of the bed, she crashed into warm arms and even warmer lips. She froze for a moment before she caught Kouga's scent and relaxed, kissing back. Her tail waved happily from side to side and she gave a light squeak as Kouga lifted her into his arms. "Ohayo, Kagome. You're awfully happy for a night owl." Kouga's deep voice tickled her ear. Kagome smiled and nuzzled his chin. "Hotaru-chan let me go early, and I've decided something, Kouga-kun." She replied. Kouga raised an eyebrow, taking in the lusty pink color of her eyes. "And what would that be?" he asked as he began to walk to their room. Kagome giggled as she moved her lips to his ear. "I'm ready for you. I love you Kouga, and I want you to have me, to show you just how much." She answered. Kouga's eyes widened as he looked down at her. He did it, he was able to sway his beloved Kagome his way, and the key she gave him finally unlocked her door and was letting him in with open arms. *And legs, to be technical* he thought with a smirk.<em>

_Kouga held Kagome tighter to his chest and quickened their walk to their den. Once there, he gently set her down and Kagome erected a sound barrier. She was bound to be vocal, and though she loved Kouga, she didn't need for the rest of the clan to hear just how she loved him. Kouga laid over her, caressing her face with his warm hands. "Are you really sure, Kagome? This will hurt at first, and there's no turning back once we mate." Kouga asked. Kagome just gave a nod and pulled his head to hers._

* * *

><p><em>(<strong>LEMON STARTS HERE)<strong>_

_**Their lips met feverishly, expressing all they could in that one action than they could with words. Kouga's tongue traced Kagome's bottom lip like soothing, hot lava and she eagerly let him in. Their tongues met and wrestled for a moment, Kouga winning and tracing Kagome's mouth and teeth. She moaned and her nimble fingers reached up to remove his sleeping clothes and trace the smooth and hard planes of his chest muscles. Kouga's hands traced her sides, coming to rest on her hips as his fingers squeezed in a patter, then moved back to cup her butt as he moved to make them both sit up. His lips moved from her mouth to her throat, nibbling and licking. Kagome shivered and gave a light gasp as he grazed her ear lobe with his fangs. Her hands gripped his shoulders a little tighter, and she unconsciously rocked against him. Kouga could scent her arousal pooling and it fueled his own, giving a sexy growl that vibrated through his chest. Kagome's nipples instantly perked and Kouga took great pleasure in stripping Kagome of her shirt teasingly slow, kissing her shoulders as his hands traced the edges of her breasts. **_

"_**Kouga-kun, your tongue is so…warm…" Kagome breathed, moaning as Kouga licked the underside of her breasts while his hands switched to her nipples, twirling them. "Hmmm, that's not the only thing getting warm, Ka-go-me…" Kouga drawled, rocking his girth slightly against her. Kagome shivered at the feel of it, it was long and hard, and most certainly warm. Finally, his mouth replaced his finger and Kagome arched her back, pressing her boobs into Kouga's face and he nuzzled them slightly, enjoying how soft and supple they were. Kagome's hands massaged his scalp and twirled the silken locks of black hair around her fingers. Kouga grew even bolder, as his hand crept lower and found the hot pool between her legs and pressed his palm into it. Kagome's loud gasp and moan was the perfect reaction, and his claws ended ripping her bottoms to pieces in his hand's eagerness to feel her flesh. Kagome pulled on his hair. "Hotaru-chan's going to kill me for that, Kouga-kun." She whispered. Kouga suckled on her neck. "Doesn't matter." He growled as his fingers found a nub on her center and pressed it. **_

_** Kagome moaned loudly and went mindless as she ground against his hand. "Kouga-kun! Yes!" she gasped. Kouga chuckled and rubbed the spot she was so reactive on, before bringing his soaked finger pads to his lips. Kagome watched as his long tongue licked her juices and smirked as his eyes rolled back a little at the taste of it. He laid her back on the furs and kissed down her body, licking her belly button once before teasing her thighs and core. His tongue would pass it just a little, and Kagome shivered at the feel of his hot tongue on her center. Finally, Kouga kissed her core, and his tongue snaked up the long slit of her vagina, swirling around her clit and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Kagome's moans got louder and louder, more wanton and needy. Then, she gave a light scream as his tongue plunged into her. Her walls squeezed his tongue lightly as he swirled it inside of her. "Kouga, Kouga, KOUGA!" She shouted, her body shuddering with her moans as she released. **_

_** To Kouga, he had never been so turned on, or tasted anything as sweet and pure as Kagome's orgasm. He reveled in the fact that he was the one to do this to her, not anyone else. **_

_** Unable to take the pressure his enlarged loins was going through; Kouga threw off his sleeping kimono and fundoshi and looked at her bright pink eyes. His ice blue softened at the approving nod Kagome gave him, and positioned himself at her entrance. "This will hurt, but only for a bit. Tell me when you're ready, koi." He whispered as he pushed inside. Kagome gasped and bit her lip at the intense stretching of her walls. It stung like hell, but also felt like emptiness had been filled. When he reached her hymen, Kagome literally felt a probing. Kouga stared at her with unspoken concern, asking her one last time if she was ready. Kagome nodded and kissed him as he gave a sharp jerk and Kagome felt the tear of her innocence. Kagome screamed into their kiss and tears fell down her cheeks. Kouga winced at the tightness and wanted so badly to pound into it again and again, but he scented the pure blood of her innocence leaking around him and the salty joy of her tears. He pulled back and kissed her tears away, fondling with her breasts absentmindedly, to distract her. It worked as Kagome was arching her back into him while her walls relaxed around him slightly. **_

_**Kagome gave a sigh of relief and bumped their joined hips together, giving the signal to continue what they had started. Kouga smirked and nibbled on her ear again as he slowly- but deeply- thrusted into her. Kagome's earlier wanton gasps and moans restarted again and soon so did her screams of his name in pleasure-induced highs. Kouga's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the tightening of his balls. He was going to unleash soon, and so would Kagome. "Kagome…I have…to mark you." Kouga panted between growls and deep groans of pleasure. Kagome could barely respond with her 'ok'. Just then, Kouga gave three sharp thrusts and they both gave a shudder as they powerfully came together. Kouga leaned over her and bit her wrist, licking up the resulting blood that followed. Kagome felt a weird tingling and looked at her wrist and Kouga's name tattooed itself in beautiful romanji. Then Kouga unleashed his youshi and slammed it into Kagome's armlet. It sizzled and burned slightly and Kagome yipped in surprise as it morphed from a wolf howling at the sun to a resting one under the moon. It was imprinted into the skin of her arm, the metal gone but the colors inked on her skin. **_

_**Finally, void of strength, Kouga sighed and lightly rested on Kagome's body. "We did it koi; we're bonded to each other for life. No one will take you away from me, and I will always be yours." He whispered. Kagome smiled brilliantly, the intense pink of her eyes fading and returning to a happy gold. "Forever and an eternity. I love you, Kouga-kun." She agreed before they closed their eyes to rest.**_

* * *

><p><em>The clan lifted their heads at the sudden pulse or combined youshi, and they instantly knew. Their lord and his princess had mated, and now they had both a lord and a lady. A feast would need to be prepared to officially announced such a thing, and it would be the most plentiful and extravagant feast ever hosted.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I FINALLY DID THE LEMON! ARGH, YOU HAD NO IDEA HOW AWKWARD IT WAS TO TYPE THIS WITH THE KIND OF HOUSEHOLD I HAVE! SO YOU BETTER HAVE LIKED IT! lol I tried to make it romantic as well, hope I did well with my first lemon. Review please! Sorry for the long wait!<strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


	21. Chapter 21: The Aftermath

**Escape**

**_Chapter 21- The Aftermath_**

* * *

><p>Kouga and Kagome alternated between sleeping, waking up, mating, and back around. This lasted for half of the day- which was fine; it gave the rest of the pack more time to prepare for the celebration. When Hotaru came back from the fields, she was and wasn't surprised at what had happened. Surprised because this happened so suddenly, and not surprised that it was still going. From all the teasing and sexual tension she was exposed to before, this was a relief. When the sun set and a few constellations began to form, Kouga was the first to exit the barrier that sound-proofed his den. Good thing it did, both of them were very, <strong>very <strong>vocal. He was still in a mental state of dreaminess, Kagome had given herself to him- finally- and the two were mated. Bounded together in a way that was irrevocable, not even in death. He hoped that once the dangers on the horizon had passed, that a family of his own would come of this, and Kagome would we be walking around, either swollen with his pups or holding their hands. In the back of his head, he felt Kagome's still sleeping mind, dreaming of the same thing. Their heartbeats were in sync, their breathing patterns were in sync, and from this point on, even their thought and feelings would be in sync. He never, never felt so complete in all his life. As he stretched his legs around the caves, wolves everywhere sniffed at him and congratulated him on his mating with Kagome. Even Inuyasha- though hesitantly- gave him his blessing. He understood that his chances with Kagome were lost to him, and he accepted that. Besides, there was hope for his salvation, his cheeks tinted as he thought of Hotaru finally being the one to save him from the flames of loneliness.

Kagome's nose twitched a few minutes later and she gave a tired, yet satisfied groan. She opened her glittering green eyes and looked around. As she noticed she was alone, and still naked, she blushed a little before glancing at her wrist and tattoo. Her eyes turned blue, filled with curiosity. Kouga had told her, between the breaks of their mating, that it would connect the two in a way no one else could. Suddenly, she felt a foreign sense of pride fill her, and complete happiness. She could see in the back of her mind a fuzzy light- like sunshine- and hear the lazy drum of the waterfall. ***Kouga-koi…*** She realized after a moment. They were sharing minds, thoughts, feelings, and heartbeats. Tears prickled at the wonder of it all. She was finally getting the opportunity of happiness in her life. Kagome for once felt at home, complete. At the thought of home she frowned a little, another home coming to her head. ***The well…I haven't been there since Inuyasha's murder. I hope momma and Souta and Jii-chan aren't worried about me…*** she thought. Finally she decided to get up and gasped at all the hickeys that covered her body- mainly her legs, shoulders, and neck- and the funny jello-y feeling in her legs. She shook her head to clear it and looked around for clothes. She pouted at her ripped training gear. Hotaru really was going to kill her for that. Finally though, she found her yukata she had set out for after training by one of the pillows and slipped it on.

When she got dressed- in a short, knee length green yukata with a thin white and pink obi with lilies and tulips decorating the sides and sleeves- Kagome looked in a puddle of water to check her face. It was even worse! Her lips were swollen from kisses and her hair was bunched up and rowdy from the slayer's ponytail she had it in that morning. With a sigh, she took it out, brushed it until she got her natural curves back in place and then tied it loosely with a miko's traditional white ribbon, letting the end strands hand behind her instead of tying them again to make it a bow. Finally presentable, she huffed and went outside, taking down the sound barrier. As soon as she did, both she and Kouga stumbled from the loud mental sounds of their activities ringing in their heads. Thank goodness it was only their heads, and no else heard the screams and grunts and moans of pleasure and dirty talk. Kagome and Kouga both created a new shade in the blushing category and it took a moment for them to regain their bearings. Kagome walked a little faster to where she could feel Kouga. Or rather, the sense of his heartbeat. It got stronger as she neared him. ***It's like an inner GPS, except it tells you how to find people, not places.* **Kagome thought with a giggle. She got a sense of confusion at the back of her head and she knew Kouga had heard of her thought and was confused by it.

Finally the two found each other and Kagome was swept up in Kouga's strong arms. Kouga smiled, his eyes sparkling with love and happiness as he brought her down for a sweet kiss. Kagome's eyes gleamed pink at him and she hugged him tightly around his waist. "Hey there, **mate**. How'd you rest?" Kouga asked. Kagome shivered lightly at the way he pronounced mate to her. It was like a sex word in itself. The way it rolled off the tongue and the way his eyes looked at her with inner mischief as he said it, it made her want to just melt at his feet. Kouga's smirk told her he'd heard exactly what she was thinking and it made her blush. "I-I slept great, Kouga-koi. T-Thanks." She stuttered. Just as Kouga was about to comment more, Kagome was yanked back by Natsuko and Tomoko. (An**: if you don't remember these two, go to chappie 3)** "Kagome-hime! Come quick!" Natsuko called. Kagome tripped a little before righting herself and walking in pace. She cast a worried glance at the two wolf girls. "What's the matter you two?" She asked. Tomoko shook her head. "There's something wrong with Lady Yukiko!" she screamed. Kagome stiffened. She'd only met Kouga's sister but once, and she knew nothing about her, what could be wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAAA! CLIFFY! Hope you liked this chappie guys! Review plz, thanks! <strong>

**~Kagome**


	22. Chapter 22: Family Denial

**Escape**

_**Chapter 21- Denied**_

* * *

><p>Kagome's heart began to pound as they neared the den of Yukiko- Kouga's younger sister. Even when she was taken to meet all of the females- when she was still human- all Yukiko did was stare at her with apathy, almost like Sesshoumaru's unreadable gaze, and with that Kagome was forced to leave it alone. Now, the youkai princess of the wolves was in distress, and since she was the mate of Kouga- and thus the alpha female of everyone there- she had to help. Soon Tomoko and Natsuko reached the curtain of furs that marked the entrance and released Kagome's arms. "She's in here; please help her Kagome-sama!" Natsuko chirped before she and Tomoko ran off, presumably to fetch Kouga, too. Kagome took a breath- inhaling the scent of cherries and snow- and pulled back the fur curtain. It was completely silent; spare the breathing lump in the center of the room underneath a set of pastel-colored sheets. Kagome walked to it and placed a hand on the lump, noting that it felt like a shoulder. "Hello? You ok in there, Yukiko-san?" Kagome called, shaking the shoulder a little. A tired growl of resistance came back and Kagome furrowed her brow. <strong>I wonder if the girls freaked out because Yukiko-san didn't want to get up. Maybe this is unusual for her or something<strong>. Kagome thought, pulling back the sheets to reveal Yukiko. Glaring magenta eyes met her worried orange ones and the sheets flew back as Yukiko's body sat up.

Kagome scooted back a little and kept her gaze on the youkai princess. Her hair was the same color as Kouga's, but it was free and much shorter. It hung at her collar bone, but right now it was pressed back from sleep and tangled. Yukiko used a sheet to cover herself, as she was apparently one to sleep in the nude. "Nani! I was trying to sleep, thank you!" she snapped. Kagome frowned a little. "It's well past afternoon, Yukiko-san, some of the children were starting to get worried. Why are you so tired all of a sudden?" she asked softly, trying to stay calm and polite. This **was **her new sister in law and pack mate. Yukiko narrowed her eyes, she didn't like Kagome the second she heard about her. And now…she looked very different, and it irked her. "None of your business, girl. I can do what I please; I am still the alpha female of this clan." She said, getting ready to turn over. "Ano…not anymore, Yukiko-san." Kagome whispered. Yukiko's eyes widened and she growled at the other. "What are you going on about, stupid girl? Kouga is unmated still, and if he did, he wouldn't choose you, human." Kagome sighed, deciding she had to get assertive now. "It seems you've missed quite a bit around here, Yukiko-san. For one, I'm not human anymore, I'm ookami. Secondly, you aren't alpha female anymore, I am. Thirdly, this is because I mated Kouga-kun this morning, and have been doing so until about half an hour ago." She explained.

Yukiko just stared at Kagome, going over her differences, and found many. Gone were the human ears, nails, and teeth. Instead, ookami ears, long tipped claws, and fangs were there. A long silver tail was curled around Kagome's waist, and her once human black hair was gone and replaced with shiny silvery blue. Even her brown, muddy human eyes were replaced with brilliant gems of citrine (**like neon yellow-ish, mixed with orange**) and the human part of Kagome's base scent was gone, replaced by the waterfall mist of the Southern Ookami. More specifically, a mated one. A royally mated one at that, because Kouga's mating kanji was there on her wrist, and the armlet of courting had changed to the tattoo armlet of a mated woman. It was all there, there was no way one could miss it. As Yukiko gathered all these things, she steadily became angrier and angrier. Her position was gone. She would probably never have it again as long as Kagome and Kouga were around and pups came out of this. Knowing Kouga, it would, for a very long time. Kagome blinked, her eyes becoming a worried copper as she stared at Yukiko. Her aura grew dark with malice and her face darkened and turned a weird shade of red. Kagome leaned forward to touch Yukiko's shoulder when she was throw back to the rock walls.

Kagome's vision swam as she flew and hit the wall. She wasn't expecting that at all! As she moved to sit up, a deadly clawed hand hovered inches above her heart. Above her was a feral looking Yukiko. The calm magenta in her eyes was being slowly overpowered into red and gold, and green stripes flashed and left her body. Even her hair was fading slightly, to a pure white color, and the slight growth of fur crept along her arms. Kagome somehow knew to stay very still and very silent, speaking with her eyes, which were probably bright red in fear and shock. In the back of her head, she felt Kouga's alarm and irritation and the feel of his heartbeat quickening as began to near her. "Yukiko- "**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!**" Yukiko's enraged bellow cut off Kagome's whisper and Kagome felt her anger slowly rise. "**YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS TITLE! THIS CLAN TO PROTECT AND CARE FOR! THAT TITLE BELONGS TO ONLY AN OOKAMI WOMAN!**" The fur grew more and Yukiko' claws grew closer to Kagome's chest as her aura continued to lash about. Kouga's heartbeat came faster. Kagome's eyes began to turn forest green with anger. "I AM an Ookami!" she protested. "**YOU ARE NO SUCH THING! YOU MAY LOOK LIKE ONE OF US AND SMELL LIKE US, BUT YOU WERE BORN A HUMAN AND THEREFORE JUST AS UNCLEAN AS A HANYOU! YOU'RE CHILDREN WON'T BE REAL OOKAMI! THEY'LL BE HALF, HIDING IN THE SKIN OF ONE OF MY PEOPLE! YOU WILL TAINT THE BLOODLINE!**" Yukiko growled again and lifted her hand to strike when Kouga barreled into her.

Kagome slowly sat up, stunned. What Yukiko said was slowly cutting into her heart. It felt like the equivalent of Inuyasha's old rants about her worthlessness compared to Kikyo. Even now, those threats didn't hurt as much as this. Kagome was deemed nothing but a whore in Yukiko's eyes, a seductress to steal what she wanted most and should've gotten. As Kouga dominated his sister and scolded her, Kagome's eyes grew dark gray with pain and she stood like a shadow, and strode to the two siblings just as silently. Kouga had clamped down on Yukiko's neck with his fangs, keeping her in place as she submitted. _"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, NEE-CHAN! KAGOME IS MY MATE, AND JUST AS INTEGRATED INTO THE CLAN AS WE ARE! NO ONE WILL SAY OTHERWISE, NOT EVEN YOU_!" He snarled in her ear. Yukiko- who had calmed with her submission- whimpered. "It's not fair onii-san! I'm the alpha female! Not her! She wasn't born as one of us!" she protested once more. Kouga sighed. "You were never going to be the alpha female, the entire time you were just my beta female. You still are, technically, though once a daughter is born you will be omega. Hell, I just might kick you out for trying this! You could've KILLED HER! And thus would've killed me! Did you think about that at all?!" he berated as he released her throat and stood over his sister.

Kouga's reasoning began to make an impact in her head and Yukiko lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't think this through." She whispered before looking back up to glare at Kagome. She had made her way to Kouga's side, her gray eyes gleaming with unshed tears and pain. Yukiko just glared. "But I don't regret what I said. That wench doesn't deserve you." She hissed before standing- naked or not- and walking away with her chin held high with any shred of the pride she had left. Kagome's breath hitched at those words and she crumpled. Tears silently leaking from her eyes. Kouga caught her and tried to console his mate, but it was heard unto death ears. Kagome hid her eyes and tears beneath her bangs and shakily stood. "I'm going to the fields, Kouga-kun. Don't follow me." And with that, she came out of his grasp and silently walked to the female's fields. Her scent left a trail of loneliness and hurt, and it confused the rest of the pack- which was still getting ready to celebrate. Would it still go on if there was trouble already?

* * *

><p><strong>EPIC DRAMA TIME! Yukiko is just like Sessho mom, but worse! lol. Hope you liked though, and please review! Updates are being made in my mind! lolz, Seriously though, reviews are good, please do it! It fuels my update making! <strong>

**Ciao!**

**~Kagome**


	23. Chapter 23: Earth

**Escape**

**_Chapter 23- Earth_**

* * *

><p>Kouga gaped at his crestfallen mate as she jogged to the fields. Hotaru caught a glimpse of Kagome as well and looked back at the wolf. Kouga shook his head. "Yukiko got to her." He explained and Hotaru understood. Kouga's sister was a very spiteful woman with a quick temper and a selfish mind. No doubt she had disapproved of Kagome's entry to the pack and the removal of her position. With that in mind, Hotaru decided now would be a good time for some more training. She followed Kagome's scent to the fields and found said wolf youkai huddled in the grass, crying and fisting a clump in her hand. Hotaru watched as Kagome cried harder and the lump began to lift through her fingers and launch across the field. By the lumps of dirt around her, Hotaru guessed Kagome developed this on her own. <strong>Impossible…she needed to recite Earth's mantra first! The Han kami no-nin is definitely shining in her. I fear she may soon pass me and automatically learn the other elements.<strong> Hotaru thought as she walked up to her friend. When she placed a hand on her shoulder, Kagome jumped, and the rest of the floating dirt dropped to the ground. "Kagome-chan. Are you alright?" she asked. Kagome looked up at her half dragon, half inu, and half human friend with deep gray eyes. "Does it look like I'm alright Hotaru-chan? I just got denied by my own sister in law because I wasn't born into a youkai! I can't change my history and my origins! Love is blind and chooses people to be together no matter their appearance or past! I even went to help Yukiko and she attacked me!" Kagome ranted, more clumps of dirt rising in the air and hurling across the meadows.

Hotaru sighed and tried to pull Kagome up. "I see. Yukiko isn't the best kind of person. You shouldn't let her get to you. She has a black heart and isn't worth your tears. More practice will take your mind off of things." She muttered. Kagome growled and stood, stomping the ground. A chunk of earth launched at the impact and Kagome grabbed it and hurled it again, it hit a tree with a deadly force. Then Kagome realized she just hurled a chunk of earth the size of a small boulder and looked wide-eyed at an equally wide eyed Hotaru. "Well, it seems you were already practicing. Earth is controlled by emotion just as fire is. The difference is that your heart has to feel first before your mind does. When the starting emotion wanes, the earth will go dormant unless another takes place. It's very difficult to switch emotions. Since you're so far ahead, you won't need to learn the mantra for earth. You just have to feel with the utmost intensity and sincerity, and hold onto that emotion for as long as you can. Thinking of certain things can trigger starting emotions." Hotaru lectured. Kagome nodded, letting her head go back to the pain and hurt she felt and tears began to fall back down her face as her anger took hold. Instantly she was consumed with it and her eyes shut as a larger boulder shakily rose to the air. With a growl the boulder stretched to a bat like shape. Another, smaller clump rose, and Kagome took hold of the 'bat' then she swung at the small clump and both chunks burst into pieces. Kagome snapped her eyes open and took a deep, calming breath, feeling just the hurt. The earth took a softer shape and Kagome walked into the fray.

As in a trance, Kagome raised her arm and a sea of small clumps surrounded her, and then she began to…dance. Tears resumed their falling and started to mix with the earth. Soon, Kagome was bending a mix of water and earth. Mud bending would be a good word. Hotaru was floored at the experience Kagome showed. To master just one was hard enough…something Kagome never did, and yet to be able to master two at this rate would be impossible. Yet Kagome blew that logic to the wind. **With enough stimuli, it's accelerating the release of the Han kami han-nin. This is incredible to watch!** Hotaru was in a trance as she watched her friend and student perform. When it showed that her sudden power was dying down, Kagome opened her eyes and let the emotions slowly leak out of her. The mud mix was slowly descending and Kagome felt faint. Just as the mud met ground, Kagome tilted and passed out. Luckily Hotaru anticipated this and caught her. She gazed at Kagome in wonder before shifting her so that it would be easier to hand her to Kouga. When said man was presented with an unconscious Kagome, he had started to panic, but he realized she was just asleep and safe, so he gingerly took her back to bed and let her rest.

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAH! UPDATE! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I HOPE THIS CHAPPIE SATED YOUR NEEDS! Lol, anyway, review review! Kagome is showing a huge burst in progress...and when the heck is that mating festival coming up! Soon dear readers, soon. <strong>

**Btw: Han kami han-nin roughly means demi god/goddess. So yeah.**

**~Kagome-chan**


	24. Chapter 24: Creepy Dream prt 1

**Escape**

**_Chapter 24- Creepy Dream Part 1_**

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up in the darkness of the cave, spooned protectively and lovingly by Kouga- who was still asleep. She blinked, confused as to why she was here, and why it was so quiet…not to mention dark. <strong>Wasn't it still light out when I was training?<strong> She thought. Kouga felt her stirring and pulled her tighter. "'Gome…go back sleep." He mumbled as he nuzzled into her hair. Kagome blushed and turned into his chest, snuggling into it. Kouga's hold became all the more tighter and his body heat lulled her to sleep once more. Only this rest wasn't as peaceful and easy as the first. She was having quite the dream. Kagome was standing on a tabi floor platform, the room around her dark and practically non-existent. She stood up and took a step forward, the room expanded. Kagome saw a few windows and sliding doors, but they were chained shut with something even she couldn't figure out. "Kouga-kun? You in here?" she called out. At the end of her sentence, a whip lashed out around her ankles, knocking her over into the ground.

Kagome yelped and whipped her head as she looked around. "Who's there? Why am I here?" she called into the darkness. All was quiet before a quiet, whisper like laugh answered her and two shadows of men came into her vision. One looked vaguely familiar…and the other was foreign to her, but somehow rang a bell in her subconscious. Then they stepped into the lighted area, and Kagome gasped, trying to skitter back into the darkness only to be dragged back by the chain held by Naraku. Kagome stared up at them. Naraku terrified her enough, him standing there with those blood red and thirst looking eyes filled with evil and lust. The fact that he was holding her by a chain only added to that factor. The second most terrifying thing was that he had an accomplice that looked similar to him, but more evil somehow, like he was after her soul, he wanted to break her in two and never leave a chance of her rebuilding herself. This man would take away everything. "Hello, Han Kami han nin. You do look, ravishing, as Naraku so loves to brag about." The new man greeted. Kagome jumped. His voice…it sent chills of terror of a kind that **did** make Naraku seem nothing like a toddler. "Who…are you?" she whispered, attempting to curl in on herself. The sound of heavy and slow footsteps came her way and cold, slender fingers gently tilted her head upwards into those red eyes with tints of green, it reminded Kagome of poison. His pale lips curled into a smirk. "I am the destroyer of the Han Kami han-nin, I am Orochi, and this time, I will complete my task."

He laughed then and threw Kagome's face back, making her fall to the ground. "But first, I must allow for a major part of you to be taken away. Naraku can do that." With that, he chortled and walked away. Naraku began to walk towards her, that lustful grin promising something nasty, and most of all, painful. "No, no. Don't come near me! Don't look at me like that! NO!" Kagome shrieks only filled the dark room and rebounded back into her ears. Naraku laughed at her. "I'll enjoy this, after all, you are a very talented temptress, my new Kikyo."

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEK! KAGOME'S GONNA GET RAPED IN HER DREAM! Scarrry...anyway, so terribly sorry for not updating since forever, things got REAL busy. Hope you enjoyed, even if this chappie was creepy, sorry for the cliffy too, as well. Just noticed that, lol. Review plz! *Goes to hide until fan reader rage goes away* <strong>

**~Kagome-chan**


End file.
